Can't Deny Destiny
by Rogue Angel2
Summary: 4 Way Crossover. X5 Reunions, and a BuffyFaith showdown.
1. First Meetings

"Can't Deny Destiny" Chapter 1 'First Meetings'  
  
Rogue Angel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm a college student, I don't own much of anything. So, logically I don't own anything retaining any of these shows except for a 5 dollar cast picture of all shows. I am not related to anyone who owns anything of any of the shows. If I was lying would I be writing fanfic? Yeah, I don't think so. Summary: 4 way crossover (Dark Angel, Roswell, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Angel) Spoilers/Timeframe: Spoilers for "Designate This" and "Borrowed Time" Rating: R A/N: I'm taking some very serious creative liberties in this story. The three shows that take place in the present are now bumped up to 2020.  
  
Notes: Dark Angel - Re: escapees. One of the ones that was pronounced dead was playing dead and managed to escape. Manticore reported that the children took his body to bury it, or something like that. Time frame- after Berrisford Agenda before Borrowed Time.  
  
Roswell - The alien's hibernation pods were deactivated by the Pulse and they were freed as 7/8 year old children in 2009 making them 18/19 in 2020.  
  
Time frame- (Somewhere in Season 3, before Jesse finds out about Isabel and a few months before Liz has the funky alien reaction thingie).  
  
Buffy - I mean no offense to Buffy fans everywhere, I'm just a hardcore Faith fan. So if it seems that I made Buffy kind of a bitch it's cause I did. Time frame (Somewhere in Season 7).  
  
Angel - I don't know much about Angel actually, it's mostly Buffy characters that will be brought in (Angel, Cordy, and Wesley). Time frame (Don't know, don't care).  
  
*****  
  
LA  
  
A dark figure moved through the prison. No one roused as the figure moved to a cell and ripped it open, except the young woman inside.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Time to go," the figure said and walked out. The young woman paused for a second and then decided to follow. The footfalls of the two were nearly silent. The dark figure walked out of the main building of the prison. The young woman followed more cautiously. The dark figure picked up the pace to a light jog and then launched over the twenty foot tall fence. The young woman stared after, only her kind could do that. She then picked up her pace and launched over. She landed in a crouch and grabbed the hand of the figure who was walking away.  
  
"Not so fast. Who are you?" the woman said.  
  
"Not here. We're in enemy territory here. I've got transportation half a click away, keep pace," the figure said and then took off lightning fast into the forest, the footfalls never heard.  
  
The young woman did not hesitate and followed after. She cut through the woods, the dark figure stuck in shadows... Whoever it was didn't want her to see. The young woman tried to pick up her pace but the figure noticed and also picked up the pace. Finally the figure slowed. A clearing was up ahead. A black BMW sat in the clearing. The young woman stopped next to the figure.  
  
"Not one more step until I get an answer. Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"You can't guess, 518? Or should I call you, Faith?" the figure said removing the hood.  
  
Faith looked at the figure. It was a woman, tall, dark hair (like her own), blue eyes, and ears that slightly pointed. It took Faith less than a second to recognize her savior.  
  
"Jondy. Long time no see."  
  
"Especially when you get your ass arrested."  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Long drive."  
  
Jondy moved to the driver's side of the car and entered, Faith climbed in the passenger side.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"New Mexico, then Washington."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"All in due time," Jondy said and she started the car. She pulled a bag from the back seat. "There's a change of clothes in there. Put them on."  
  
Faith nodded. Jondy put her foot on the gas, the wheels squealed as she pealed out.  
  
  
  
Roswell, New Mexico  
  
A day later Jondy and Faith sat in a cafe. They had driven all night and day from LA to get to New Mexico. Faith had slept almost the whole ride. Jondy did not need sleep.  
  
In the light of day both women were able to finally get a good look at each other. Both were very strongly built women, dark hair, a tendency to wear tight and revealing clothes, dark eyes (dark brown for Faith and a deep, dark blue with brown highlights for Jondy), and tattoos. Faith had a tribal marking on her right bicep while Jondy had a tribal bird across her lower back.  
  
They also each had another marking, this one sat on the back of their necks... Barcodes, but this was hid behind their dark hair.  
  
"What are we doin' here?" Faith asked  
  
"Waiting," Jondy said sipping her coffee.  
  
"Waiting? What the hell are we waiting for?"  
  
"I don't remember you asking this many questions when we were younger. Freedom has made you obnoxious."  
  
"Yeah, well being cautious is part of my nature."  
  
"Cautious doesn't get you in prison."  
  
Faith stared across the table. "How about you not say that again?"  
  
"How about you take your hand off of the knife you're hiding and you act more responsibly, soldier."  
  
"Soldier? No, we stopped being soldiers back in '09 when we got away. I'm not a soldier anymore, and if this is some cracked out mission, count me out."  
  
Jondy closed her eyes. "Christ, I've become Zack."  
  
"Zack? How would you know how he is? He didn't make it. I saw him."  
  
"If you hadn't of gone so far you would have known that he escaped later. Shit's gone down since and last I knew he was compromised... But 'it's' gone now."  
  
"Gone? How can it be gone?"  
  
"Fire. Here's what we're waiting for," Jondy said looking to the door.  
  
Another young woman with dark hair entered. She had dark eyes and a calm way about her.  
  
"No shit, is that who I think it is?" Faith asked quietly.  
  
"She'll come to us, if she recognized us. I got recon that she works here. Let me do the talking."  
  
"Why? So you can pull that mysterious bullshit?" Faith asked.  
  
Jondy smiled. "Of course."  
  
The new young woman walked past the table with Faith and Jondy, she looked hard at both of them who met her gaze. She walked to the back of the cafe and changed into her work clothes. She exited several minutes later and went straight to the table with the two women.  
  
"Do I know you?" The girl asked.  
  
"Of course you do, 603." Jondy said. "Liz."  
  
Liz's eyes went wide. She looked at the two figures. After a moment, she recognized them. "Faith? Jondy?"  
  
The girls smiled. "Who else?" Faith said grinning.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Liz asked.  
  
"Beats the shit out of me, ask Jon," Faith said quirkily.  
  
"You need to come with us," Jondy said ignoring the comment.  
  
"What? Why?" Liz asked.  
  
"Now is not the time to tell," Jondy responded without emotion.  
  
"I just can't up and leave. I've got a life here. I have to tell my friends and my parents."  
  
"We leave at sunset tonight with you whether you're ready or not," Jondy said.  
  
"Christ, Jon, give her some time. She's settled," Faith said.  
  
"I'm the CO now. It's an order, Liz."  
  
Faith tried to say something but Jondy's gaze silenced her. Liz looked at the Jondy for a minute. "Fuck you." And she walked off.  
  
A few minutes later Liz exited the back, dressed in the street clothes she had worn a minute before.  
  
Jondy set a few bills on the table and got up, Faith in tow. They walked to the car.  
  
"Nice ride," Liz said admiring the car. "But how could you afford something like that?" Liz said admiring the car.  
  
"I've got a good job, cheep living, and I stole it," Jondy said with a grin. "Need a ride anywhere?"  
  
"No. I left a note with my adopted parents and I can call everyone from the road. I'll be home soon anyway, right?"  
  
"No guarantees," Jondy said. She climbed in the car.  
  
Faith shrugged. "You want shotgun?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
"It's good to see you."  
  
"You too."  
  
They both got in the car. And Jondy speeds out. As Jondy heads away Liz catches sight of her boyfriend's car. She sighs.  
  
Back in LA  
  
A dark brooding man hung up his phone. His face was emotionless, then he suddenly threw the phone down. A pretty brunette entered.  
  
"Who was on the phone?" the girl asked.  
  
"Faith escaped," the man said.  
  
"How?" the woman asked sitting down hard.  
  
"Someone looped the security cameras and disarmed the motion detectors and pretty much walked in. The door was torn off, so this person was strong."  
  
"So she could have just walked right out."  
  
"After clearing a twenty foot tall razor wire fence. My contact at the prison is sending me the footage of the exterior, it was the only non- looped footage. Can you access that for me, Cordellia?"  
  
The woman sat at the desk and began typing on the computer. "Coming up."  
  
A video began to play on the screen. It was nothing but a barbed wire at first and then a figure in black (Jondy) jumped over the fence and landed on their feet. A second figure, identifiable as Faith, jumped the fence too. They exchanged indistinguishable dialogue and then Jondy took off so fast that Angel didn't realize she was gone until Faith disappeared from the screen, too.  
  
"Is that humanly possible?" Cordellia asked. "Maybe a Slayer thing?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Buffy couldn't do that. Roll back, let's see if we can see them run." Cordellia rolled the footage back to when Faith landed and played it at a frame per second. The conversation was too shadowed to see what they were saying, then the figure takes off. The frames were too slow to show each step."  
  
"Holy shit." Cordellia said.  
  
"Took the words out of my mouth," Angel agreed.  
  
Faith then ran off the screen at the same pace.  
  
Angel picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Cor... Look up the number to that Eyes Only contact, please.. Hello, Buffy. It's Angel."  
  
"Angel?" Buffy said tiredly. "It's late."  
  
"I know... Listen. I've got something to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Faith escaped."  
  
Somewhere on the way to Seattle  
  
Jondy drove through the night and the next day. They only stopped for food, bathroom breaks, and security check points. Jondy had very well forged papers so they passed through each point easily. On the night of the second day Faith's curious nature surfaced again.  
  
"Do you need to sleep? It's two in the morning." she asked softly looking at Liz, deeply asleep in the back seat.  
  
"Shark DNA, I don't need it."  
  
"Ok... Where are we going?"  
  
"Seattle."  
  
"For who?"  
  
"Max."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"According to Syl and Krit she was killed in action but I don't believe it."  
  
"You're chasing after someone who's probably dead?"  
  
"I know she's not dead."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
"Again how?"  
  
"We were tight back there."  
  
"You can say the name."  
  
"I don't like to ok." Jondy snapped. She hesitated, "Sorry."  
  
"No harm, no foul." Faith looked at Jondy and smiled. "You look like you're going to fall asleep."  
  
Jondy returned the smile. "The next hotel I see, we'll pull in for beds and showers. How about that?"  
  
"Five by five."  
  
Ahead a hotel could be seen. Jondy pulled into it and they got a room. Liz woke up enough to go from the car to the king size bed.  
  
"I think she has bear in her to sleep this long," Jondy said covering Liz with a blanket.  
  
"Probably," Faith said laying down on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing down there?"  
  
"Gonna go to sleep."  
  
"Are you kidding? We're sisters, dude."  
  
"Beds are kinda uncomfortable for me after..."  
  
Jondy regards Faith for a second and then tosses her a pillow and a spare blanket. "If you change your mind you can climb right up. I'm gonna hop in the shower now. You and Liz can spat for it in the morning."  
  
Faith said something but it didn't leave her throat. She was asleep.  
  
Jondy sat and looked at her two sisters for a moment. "What the fuck am I getting us into?" she thought. She sighed and then went into the bathroom.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she exited the bathroom. She let her eyes adjust to the dark, it took only a second. Faith had moved to the bed. Liz and Faith were curled up next to each other. Jondy smiled and pulled on a clean shirt and boxers she had stolen from her ex-lover from her bag. She changed into them and dried her hair with her towel. She glanced into the mirror and looked for a moment at her ears. She dug into her bag and pulled out a phone, she walked into the bathroom once more. Several minutes later she exited. Her eyes adjusted again, Faith and Liz were still deep asleep. She sighed and then crawled into bed.  
  
The sound of running water awoke Jondy. It took a second to register where she was. Faith was sleeping next to her, Liz in the shower. The water turned off and a few moments later Liz exited with a towel around her torso and her hair in a turban.  
  
Jondy glanced at her neck. "Shit, that must have hurt."  
  
Liz looked at Jondy and then realized she was talking about her not having a barcode. "Yeah, I get it removed every fifteen days. Kept me off of the radar. And I played a total chick too, not athletic or anything."  
  
"I admire your balls on that. I did it once. I cried. Never again. I wear turtle necks or my hair stays down. If someone does see it, like a boy or something, then it becomes a statement against conformity. If someone bad sees it, then I deal with it."  
  
"Do you mind if I call back to Roswell?"  
  
"Go ahead. I am sorry for dragging you out."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And I'm sorry for pulling rank too. We're not military anymore, it was a cheep shot."  
  
"Really, Jon, it's no problem."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Liz went to the phone and Jondy roused Faith from sleep. Faith groaned and then got up. She bee-lined to the shower. Jondy found an excuse to leave Liz to her call.  
  
The phone rang and the machine picked up. "You've reached Michael and Max's bachelor pad. Leave a message."  
  
"Max, it's me, Liz. Something came up. I had to leave and I don't know when I'm coming back, if I do at all. I'm so sorry. I'll call you again and explain everything. I love you."  
  
Liz hung up. She dialed another number. This time someone picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Maria."  
  
"Liz? Where are you?"  
  
"I had to go away," Liz said silently.  
  
"Where and with who?"  
  
"I can't tell you where, but who, I can. You remember how I was adopted? My parents don't like to talk about it... I looked like their daughter who died during a Pulse-riot."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, my real family found me and something came up and I had to come with them."  
  
"What came up?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't been told all the details."  
  
"But you'll be home soon, right?" Maria DeLuca asked, hoping for 'tomorrow' as an answer.  
  
"I don't know. It's been forever since I've seen my family, Maria."  
  
"You're keeping something from me..." Maria said with hurt in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Maria. I have to go. I'll call as soon as I can."  
  
Liz hung up without waiting for a response.  
  
Jondy returned seconds later to find Liz crying on the bed. Jondy rushed over and hugged Liz. Liz cried in her sister's arms. She cried for a few minutes and then pushed gently away from her sister. Faith exited from the showers.  
  
"The joys of non-communal showers."  
  
Liz and Jondy smiled. Faith realized she had no clean clothes.  
  
"Uh, Jon..."  
  
"The bag has some stuff in it. For you too, Liz, the clothes are in bags and marked."  
  
"Somebody's anal," Faith said with a smile.  
  
"Organized does not equal anal. And Faith, bite me," Jondy said with a grin.  
  
Faith pulled out two paper bags and tossed one to Liz. They took out the clothes and looked at them, "Not bad." They both thought. Once they were dressed they left the hotel and continued on the drive.  
  
Roswell, New Mexico  
  
Maria couldn't control herself, she ran to her car and then sped the whole way to Max and Michael's apartment. Max and Michael were just returning from a game of basketball as she came to a screeching halt. Maria scrambled out of the car and to Max, she struggled for breath.  
  
"Nice to see you, Maria?" Max said with question in his voice. He tossed his basketball to Michael.  
  
"Liz... She ran away."  
  
Max's eyes went wide. He ran to his apartment and saw he had a message.  
  
"Max, it's me, Liz. Something came up. I had to leave and I don't know when I'm coming back, if I do at all. I'm so sorry. I'll call you again and explain everything. I love you."  
  
Max sat down had on his couch.  
  
Maria had finally regained the ability to speak full sentences. "She called me, probably right before she called you. She said her family came for her and something came up."  
  
Michael stood by the door. "I saw who she left with."  
  
Max looked to him, tears stinging his eyes, Liz was gone and had not said a real goodbye. "You did?"  
  
"Two brunettes. Hot chicks. The one with her back to me had pointy ears. The other was a bad ass, tattoo on her arm. Both had dark hair."  
  
"You didn't stop her?" Maria accused.  
  
"I didn't have a chance. She was pissed and in a hurry."  
  
Max rubbed his eyes, "She said she'll call back, and all I can do is wait."  
  
  
  
On the road to Seattle  
  
By the time they got through all of the check points it was late again when they got to Seattle. They found a hotel outside of town and Liz and Faith went in and immediately went to sleep. Jondy changed into a black outfit and ski cap. She headed out. It was midnight, if Max was alive she'd be out at a bar or club or something. Max also was a night person and last call for alcohol was two hours away.  
  
Jondy went to at least five bars in three different sectors before going to Crash. She entered and walked to the bar.  
  
The bartender checked Jondy out. "What you want sweet cakes?"  
  
"You know how to make B-52's?" The bartender shook his head no. "911's?" Again no. "I'll take a shot of Jack then. You do know what Jack Daniel's is right?"  
  
The bartender ignored her smart comment and poured the shot for her. She slammed it back then she turned and looked out over the bar. She was about ready to leave when a figure caught her eyes. She had dark hair and dark eyes and her skin was olive toned. "Shit, she's beautiful," Jondy thought and she couldn't help but stare. The girl was racking it up at the pool table. Jondy left a few bills on the bar and headed up to the pool table. The girl knocked the eight ball in and her opponent, a black girl who seemed to be her friend, clapped.  
  
"You lookin' for a real challenge?" Jondy said.  
  
The girl looked at her. "Do I know you?"  
  
"A past life, maybe. I've heard that like three times in the last few days though. I must just have that face."  
  
"Yeah, maybe. How much you want to play for?  
  
"A hundred dollars on the game?" Jondy asked pulling a hundred out and setting it on the table.  
  
"A bit cocky ain't we?" the sista asked.  
  
"I don't have that kind of money on me," the other girl said.  
  
"Fine. You win, you take my cash. I win, you buy me a drink and pay the rest later," Jondy said.  
  
"How do you know I'd pay if I lost?"  
  
"I have a feelin' that I'll be seein' ya around. You want to play or not?"  
  
The girl thought about it for a second and then, "You break or me?"  
  
"I break."  
  
The sista and the girl racked up the balls. Jondy broke and smacked in three solid balls. "Looks like you're stripes."  
  
The game was very close. It came down to one ball for each girl. The sista kept making comments about the precision that the opponents exhibited.  
  
Jondy noticed how the girl kept looking at her, as if trying to remember her name. If Jondy took of her ski cap or showed her barcode it would be an instantaneous. But where's the fun in that?  
  
The girl shot and the ball ended right on the lip of the pocket. Jondy lined up her shot and sank the last solid colored ball. The eight ball fell in just as easily. The girl pulled out a five and handed it to Jondy.  
  
Jondy went down to the bar and bought another round for herself. The two other women watched Jondy. She raised a toast to them and took a drink.  
  
"That girl is checkin' you, Boo," the sista said.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Original Cindy know when girls be looking. And Maxie, she's starin'."  
  
"I'm just not catching that vibe though, it's like she's pressing me to remember who she is."  
  
"Manticore?"  
  
"I don't know. And I'm gonna be pissed off when I remember who she is... I have a feeling that I should know."  
  
Jondy sat at the bar, hearing every word with her enhanced hearing. She smiled.  
  
"Just go an' ask then. No harm," the one called Original Cindy suggested.  
  
The one called Maxie (Max) said something that Jondy couldn't hear and then began walking towards her.  
  
Jondy turned and watched her walk, she could see the feline in her. She fought to hide her smile. Jondy had never been this mischievous and she wanted to straight out tell Max who she was but it was fun watching Max squirm.  
  
Max walked up and sat on the stool next to Jondy. "I know you, don't I?"  
  
"Yep," Jondy said taking a sip of her shot to hide her smile.  
  
"What's your name?" Max said.  
  
Jondy smiled. "Cat's got your tongue, 452?" Max stayed quiet in shock. "I see it has," Jondy continued. She handed Max a slip of paper. "Be here and find out, Max."  
  
Jondy got up and exited. Max sat dumbfounded on the stool. Original Cindy came down. "You got her digits? I thought you didn't play on the all-girls team."  
  
"I... She knew my name and my barcode number."  
  
"She did?"  
  
Max unfolded the paper and it had a time, address, and room number.  
  
"It say who she is?" Cindy asked.  
  
"No. Just a place to meet her."  
  
"You going?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
At Logan's apartment an hour later  
  
Max dropped silently into Logan's apartment. He was awake and working on a lead.  
  
"Logan," Max said.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Max, it's late."  
  
"Can't sleep. Whatcha working on?"  
  
"An informant of mine in LA sent me this tape, asked if I could tell him how the people did what they did."  
  
He played the footage, Max watched with intensity. She didn't show any reaction when the two figures cleared the fence and took off running. "Transgenics."  
  
"The one in black is unidentified but the one in prison garb is called Faith. In for assault and murder."  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"You know the name?"  
  
"X-518. She was in my unit, she must have been one of the twelve who escaped."  
  
"Any idea who the other figure is?"  
  
"Jondy maybe."  
  
"What makes you say Jondy?"  
  
"They're twins. But no, I don't think that she'd break anyone out of prison. I think it might be the girl who I saw at Crash tonight."  
  
"You ran into one of the twelve tonight?"  
  
"Wouldn't say who she was, but I know it wasn't Faith."  
  
"Faith turned herself in and plead guilty. She's a criminal. Don't get blinded by the fact she's one of your sisters."  
  
"I'll do what I can to find out what I can."  
  
"I'm sure you will."  
  
"Don't return anything about Faith to your contact."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Max and Logan looked at each other for a moment in awkward silence, both wanting to reach out and touch the other. Max sighed and then left. 


	2. Destiny Revealed

"Can't Deny Destiny"  
  
Chapter 2 "Destiny Revealed" Rogue Angel  
  
Disclaimers and such. see Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
The next day in hotel in Seattle  
  
At nine AM the next morning Jondy, Liz, and Faith sat waiting in the hotel room. There was a soft knock and Jondy, sans ski cap, opened it. "Surprise," she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Jondy? Why didn't you tell me it was you?"  
  
"It was fun watching your reaction. You weren't the only one I did it to... Come in."  
  
Max entered and looked at Jondy. "Who else did you do that to?" she asked.  
  
"Us," Faith said.  
  
"But we didn't have to think about it over night," Liz said.  
  
"Faith? Liz?" Max said smiling.  
  
The four girls all embraced in a large group hug.  
  
"Told you she wasn't dead," Jondy said to Faith with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"How did you know?" Max asked.  
  
"Krit and Syl."  
  
"Are they here?" Liz asked intently.  
  
"It's just us," Jondy said coolly.  
  
"Were you the one in LA?" Max asked.  
  
Faith looked to Jondy. But Jondy feigned surprise. "In LA? Why would we be in LA?"  
  
"Her," Max replied, pointing to Faith, "You got caught on a tape."  
  
"Shit. The perimeter huh? I knew I forgot one," Jondy said dropping the innocent act.  
  
"How did you find out?" Faith asked without looking to Max.  
  
"A guy from LA named Angel, he's a contact of a friend of mine... He sent the tape, to see if my friend could explain how Faith jumped a twenty foot razor wire fence."  
  
"Twenty? I thought it was fifteen," Jondy said trying to remove Faith from Max's scrutiny.  
  
"Angel and some of his friends want me dead," Faith said. "Some bad things I did in the past... But they don't forget or forgive very easily."  
  
Max watched her, inspected her.  
  
"Max, if she was really a bad person I wouldn't have gotten her out," Jondy said. "I know to keep Nomlies in the basement."  
  
Max winced at the statement but then she realized that Jondy did not know that she had freed all the Manticore creations, she had merely used it as an analogy.  
  
"I trust you, Jon." Max said.  
  
"Good. We have other things to discuss," Jondy said.  
  
"Are you going to tell us why you had to bring us here?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah... You guys will want to sit. And hear me out too, it's a bit of a reach."  
  
The three sat down at the head of the bed and Jondy sat at the foot.  
  
"So, I'll start from the beginning as all stories should. A year ago I met this man, a blind man. He said he had gifts and I heard him out. He told about a prison where they train children to kill that took it's name from mythology, Manticore, he called it. He said I was a child from there and I had escaped. My instinct said to kill him and leave, but I stayed. He told me that destiny had a plan for me and some others like me. He had a vision about four girls from the prison who fit this like... Plan. He described these four girls: one has the appearance of a being from Middle Earth, one has no junk in her body, one became the Chosen One, and one is in love with an otherworldly king. These four girls had similar appearances, skin tone and heights were different but all had dark hair and eyes. Except for one whose eyes had blue and brown in them. He told me more and that I'll get to later, but these four clues agitated me. I began to look them up.  
  
I struggled to find what Middle Earth was. Finally, I heard about a book series called The Lord of the Rings, great story by the way. Anyway, these books took place on a place called Middle Earth and it had creatures called Elves. Elves are identifiable as tall, lithe beings who are natural trackers. They also have ears that come to a point, that would be these bad boys. The next one I figured out was the Chosen One. In the book store where I did some extra research about Elves I found a book about demons and vampires and the such and those chosen to destroy them, the Chosen Ones. I contacted the Watcher's Council in England and found out about Faith. She was MIA at the time so I moved on.  
  
The next one I figured out was Max and her lack of junk. She possesses no Junk DNA, each gene and chromosome has a purpose. I had to break into Manticore to find that one out. I nearly got caught. But the last one, I still don't get. I knew by this time who the last was by appearance only. It had to be Liz, but the part about being in love with a king... Is it true?"  
  
Liz's mouth hung open, she closed it and opened it twice. She finally managed to speak. "My boyfriend is an alien and he's the king of his planet."  
  
Jondy laughed. The other girls were still comprehending what Jondy was saying.  
  
"So what's the significance?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, so a blind dude told you a bunch of shit that just happened to be true. Big deal, what does it mean?" Faith demanded.  
  
"I'm not finished. He also said that these four girls chose directions that became their own. North, East, South, and West. I went to Canada initially, Faith went to Boston, Liz to Roswell, and Max made her way slowly to Seattle. Some of us moved, but we had our distinct way we went."  
  
"Still seeing coincidence," Faith said.  
  
Jondy sighed. "Fine, I know I'm not the storyteller that Ben was. Short and sweet, these four girls were chosen to fight a massive evil of some sort. End of story."  
  
The three sat quietly.  
  
Jondy closed her eyes. "Part of me didn't want to find you, let it pass and let us live our lives. But something changed my mind." Jondy pulled a book from her bag. "This book was written in the thirteenth or fourteenth century." She opened the book to a marked page. She tossed the book and it landed in front of the trio, facing them.  
  
They looked down and saw four girls, them, fighting knights in black armor. The drawing matched them exactly. Max flipped the page. It had a drawing of the markings on the girls, the barcodes and the tattoos.  
  
"I thought I was dreaming the first time I saw the book. But it is not a recording of past events but of times to come. It took me months to translate the book. The Enemy, as the book called it, did not ride horses and were dressed in black armor because the Monk who had the visions and created the book thought their appearance was too gruesome to draw."  
  
Faith flipped back to the first page with the four. "Who is the Enemy?"  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping one of you would have an idea."  
  
"Aliens?" Liz asked quietly.  
  
"Demons?" Faith suggested.  
  
"Nomlies?" Jondy whispered.  
  
"Familiars?" Max offered.  
  
"Or something we've never seen," Faith added coolly.  
  
"Looks as if we've had our own battles to fight." Liz said.  
  
Jondy stood. "If you don't want to try to find out what this is and why us, I understand. In the night stand there's tickets to go anywhere, feel free to go home and forget about all of this. If you want to stay, be back here at sunset. If you don't show, I won't hold it against you... But tomorrow at noon you have to be here, the four of us are going to spend some time together. That's an order." She exited the room.  
  
Max got up and ran to the door, when she opened it, Jondy was nowhere to be seen. "Fuck," she said slamming the door.  
  
Faith leaned back in the bed. "I ain't got nothin' better to do. I'm in."  
  
"That's a cop out reason to do it," Liz started, "if you're going to do it, do it for the cause, not for boredom."  
  
Faith wiped the grin off of her face.  
  
Max turned. "Is she mad at me?"  
  
Liz and Faith look at her. "Who?"  
  
"Jondy, is she mad at me?"  
  
"For what?" Faith asked.  
  
"Anything. I mean, she just left."  
  
"The whole ride from Roswell she was talking about you," Liz said.  
  
"Yeah, she refused to believe you were dead," Faith added.  
  
"Then why is she being so distant?" Max asked.  
  
Liz lifted the book and showed Max. "Because she's asking you to fight them. You heard how guilty she sounded. She... She's..."  
  
"She's being our CO. She knows about Zack being dead. She's allowing us to choose our mission and remain detached so we choose, not her," Faith said.  
  
Max sat on the bed. "She thinks Zack's dead?"  
  
Liz's eyes go wide. "Zack's dead?"  
  
"No," Max said. "But he's not Zack anymore. He lost his memory and was reprogrammed by Manticore to kill a friend of mine. He lost his memory again and my friend got him an alias. He's now working on a farm."  
  
"I wish I could see him again," Liz said.  
  
"Maybe someday," Faith said glaring at Max, she knew that the whole story hadn't been told.  
  
"I've got to get back to work," Max said. "I had a friend cover for me. You two will be ok, right?"  
  
Liz nodded and so did Faith. Max exited.  
  
Faith took a deep breath. "I've got some energy to burn, want to spar?"  
  
"I haven't fought since the escape. I don't know if I can remember how to."  
  
"Come on, we've got eidetic memory. You might be a little out of shape but you'll remember," Faith said with a grin.  
  
"I am so not out of shape," Liz replied throwing a pillow at Faith. They got up and cleared a spot and began sparing.  
  
Jam Pony Bike Messaging  
  
Max wheeled in and found Original Cindy almost instantly.  
  
"So who was it, Boo?" Cindy asked, pulling something from her locker.  
  
Max sat down on the bench and looked up. "Jondy."  
  
"The infamous Jondy?" Original Cindy asked looking to her in disbelief.  
  
"That'd be the one," Max said.  
  
"I would have thought you'd be much more excited to see her, you talk about her enough," Cindy said sitting down next to Max.  
  
"I am, I'm very exited... But I might have to go away."  
  
"Go away? For how long? A week, a month..."  
  
"Forever."  
  
Original Cindy's eyes went wide but then she put her arm on Max. "You spent how much of your life lookin' for this girl, is she what you thought she'd be?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Then go with her."  
  
"But I'd leave everything behind."  
  
"All you'd leave is a piss poor job, a boy you can't touch, and a best friend who knows you'll hate yourself if you don't go."  
  
"I would, wouldn't I?"  
  
"Yea. So go up to Normal, give him the finger and be with your family. You know how to reach me."  
  
"We're not leaving for a while."  
  
Original Cindy smiled. "I know... But go to them now. And I'll see you later."  
  
Max and Cindy hugged and then Max walked up to Normal.  
  
"Don't you have work to be doing, Little Lady?" Normal asked in his snooty tone. "Or should I give you some?"  
  
"A family thing came up and I have to go. I don't know if I'm coming back. When can I pick up my last check?"  
  
Normal had not expected that response. "I... Uh... Tomorrow."  
  
"See you tomorrow then." Max said and she left Jam Pony.  
  
Back in the hotel  
  
Faith landed some blows early on, Liz's reaction time was off. Faith started taunting Liz. Liz began to react quicker, she finally laid a blow on Faith that launched her across the room.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Liz said covering her mouth with her hands to stifle a laugh.  
  
Faith started laughing and took Liz's hand to stand up. "That's more like it." Faith pushed Liz back and began round two.  
  
The girls matched blows and attacked each other with lightning quick moves. After about half an hour they stopped, sweat just began to glisten on them. They both laughed. "My friends back in Roswell would go crazy if they just saw me do that. What about yours?"  
  
"Friends? Don't got any and everyone who knows me knows I can do that. Never that fast, because I always held back, but something like that. I took these muscle relaxant pills along with the Tryptophan. It made it so I couldn't react as fast as I could."  
  
Liz looked to her sister. "How long ago did you stop with relaxants?"  
  
Faith rubbed her shoulder. "In prison the let me stay on the Tryp because it kept me alive but they took me off everything else."  
  
There was a knock at the door. The two girls tense, the door opened and Jondy entered. She was surprised to see the two of them there.  
  
"What are you doing here still?" Jondy asked crossing to her bag.  
  
Liz and Faith look at each other. "We've already decided," Faith said.  
  
"And we're in," Liz said.  
  
Jondy smiled and hugged her sisters. "Did Max say anything?" she asked softly.  
  
"Nothing," Faith said.  
  
"She's in. She just had to go quit her job," Max said from the door.  
  
Jondy turned and smiled and the two girls embraced.  
  
"What about you, Jondy? Are you in?" Liz asked.  
  
"Oh no, sorry. I just came for the plane tickets," she said grinning. "Dumbass question, duh."  
  
"A yes or no would have been sufficient," Liz responded.  
  
"What now?" Max asked.  
  
"I say Liz calls her boyfriend and he uses one of the plane tickets and flies up, we get some more of our family together, and we have a huge ass party," Faith said.  
  
"It would blow everyone's cover," Jondy said.  
  
"Shit, you are Zack's successor, aren't you?" Max said putting her arm around Jondy.  
  
"Burn! Fine. Liz, call your boyfriend. He gets one ticket. And I'll put a message on the alert line, whoever's near can come. No guarantees but we'll probably get Syl, Krit, and uh, Zane at least."  
  
"Why the dramatic pause before Zane's name?" Faith asked grinning.  
  
"We're kinda not talking, but I don't want to talk about it," Jondy said.  
  
Max covered for Jondy. "And yeah, I know how to get a hold of Jace. She escaped before the meltdown."  
  
"Brin came by the Crashdown, where I work, about a month ago. She gave me her number," Liz added.  
  
"Great, now if we could only get Zack too," Faith said sharply.  
  
"Back off," Jondy snapped, "It's not Max's fault that he's not with us."  
  
"I think it is," Faith said again.  
  
"Another word from you and I'll drag your ass back to prison. Is that clear?" Jondy said coolly. "Or maybe call your little friend Buffy? I wonder if she knows you've been sprung?"  
  
"Fuck you," Faith retorted but she did not press the Zack issue further.  
  
Jondy went to her bag and pulled out a phone. She put on the headset for it. "Krit. Dial," she said into the phone.  
  
She began to walk around the room. She stopped. "Hey."  
  
"Hey, yourself. Is this Jondy?"  
  
"Better believe it, bro."  
  
"What have you been up to?"  
  
"Not much... Is Syl around?"  
  
"Yeah, you want to talk to her?"  
  
"No. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm the CO now. You can stop covering for him... I'm going to do my job."  
  
"Zack's dead then?"  
  
"No, he's just been compromised. I've assumed responsibility of the unit now. And my first act as CO is to have you come to Seattle."  
  
"Why Seattle?"  
  
"Well, Liz, Faith, Max and I are already here."  
  
"Max can't be there, she died in our last op."  
  
"Zack shot himself to donate his heart to her, she is very much alive. She's actually staring at me now."  
  
"She's... Can I talk to her?"  
  
"Can you get to Seattle?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Where are you coming from?"  
  
"San Francisco."  
  
"How long have you been there?"  
  
"Probably right after you left."  
  
"What you doin' in my old haunts?"  
  
"Syl, Zane, and I have been heading a Manticore camp. To introduce them to the real world. We're using Alcatraz."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"It is."  
  
"So you can relay the message to Sly and Zane too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you know how to reach Dax?"  
  
"Wow, no. I haven't heard from him in four, five years. Grix either."  
  
"Thanks anyways."  
  
"No problem. We'll be up tomorrow, early."  
  
"Bye." After a beat she spoke, "Disconnect." Dial tone rang in her ears.  
  
"They're coming?" Max asked.  
  
"And they didn't know you were alive."  
  
"I didn't know how to get a hold of them," Max said meekly.  
  
"You, Dax, and Grix. None of us know how to get a hold of you three," Jondy said putting her hand on Max's shoulder.  
  
"Not true," Faith said. "A few months before I went to California I met up with them. I have their number, they're traveling together."  
  
"Great." Jondy took her headset off and handed it to Faith. "Reach whoever you can. I'm going to go make reservations for them all. If you have to leave messages be discreet. Not too much info, give a return number, it's on the note pad in my bag."  
  
Max caught up with Jondy as she was heading back to the room. "You can stop moving for a second."  
  
"I can't. I've got to get all of this situated and safe."  
  
Max smiled. "You're doing great."  
  
"I'm nowhere near as efficient as Zack."  
  
"And about him, how did you know? How do you know all that you do?"  
  
"I've been in the shadows following each of the group since the escape. Zack was much less discreet, I'd follow him in the shadows. I was in Seattle when the Steelheads did what they did to him and I was a few feet from you when you and your boy made the decision to send him to the farm."  
  
"And you never made yourself known?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't want to compromise anyone's situation. And just so you know, Zack does have his memory back. I called him this morning after my shower. He's coming."  
  
"He is? He tried to kill Logan."  
  
"I know. I've talked extensively with Zack over the last few months. He remembers feeling for you, and not liking Logan, but he has realized that he was brainwashed. If he kills Logan it's because he doesn't like him," Jondy said the last sentence with a grin on her face, "And boy, does he not like him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Are you that daft?"  
  
Max scrunched her face. "Yes."  
  
"He loves you, Max. He has since we were young. He favored you more than the rest of us. He didn't give you the number because he didn't want you to get discovered."  
  
"He never... He's my brother."  
  
"He is but he isn't. I... Don't repeat this."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"I've been in love with one of the twelve who escaped."  
  
"Zane?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's your brother?"  
  
"He's not my biological brother. We're not all biologically related, it's by camaraderie that we're tight. What I don't want you to repeat is that I'm still in love with Zane... Even though..."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Jondy grabbed Max's hand and led her to a bench. They sat. "After you fell into the ice and Zack was captured, everyone, minus Faith, gathered. Grix had been reported to have been killed but he faked it and he managed to escape too. Thirteen total, not twelve. They hid the true numbers... But anyway, I broke us up then, not Zack, but me... I started it. But I told everyone to go in small groups or solo but stay close. Tinga, Liz, and Brin; Dax, Grix, and Ben; Krit and Syl; and Zane and Myself. Faith was gone already, and you and Zack were...  
  
Anyway Zane and I went to Canada first. Stayed there until we heard about Zack's escape. We came down to rendezvous with him. He ordered us apart, and we didn't know any better. I went to 'Frisco and Zane went to LA. We would still meet every weekend to see each other. When I turned sixteen our relationship changed. I was dating a prick who tried to push our relationship too far. Zane came to my rescue and kicked the shit out of the guy. His dog even took a bite. I kissed him in thanks, then we really clicked.  
  
We got intense and went to the dark side, we started boosting cars together. Then stripping the cars, then.. Yeah well, Zack came around again and noticed our closeness. He told me that he was locating everyone and if I was to be second in command I should act like it. So I broke it off with Zane. He cleaned up and became a mechanic, I started tailing Zack and found everyone's locale.  
  
When your Eyes Only friend made that cable hack, I called in and then fled back to Canada. Zane met me there and we had a fling before I decided to treat him like shit to protect him. After the heat calmed down we went back to our normal lives. So that's where we are. I can't be with him but I can't stand to be without."  
  
"I can't touch..."  
  
"I know." Jondy said softly. She put her hand on Max's shoulder and they shared a moment. Then they got up. "We've better get back," Jondy said and they left the bench. 


	3. Arrivals Begin

"Can't Deny Destiny" Chapter 3 "Arrivals B.egin" Rogue Angel  
  
Disclaimer and such see Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
The hotel room  
  
Max and Jondy walked back into the hotel room, Liz was dialing a number. "Hey, is Maria there?" she asked.  
  
Jondy's hand snapped out and hung up the phone.  
  
"What was that for?" Liz asked rudely.  
  
"Your boyfriend can come but your friend no," Jondy said calmly.  
  
"Why not? She deserves to know the truth about me."  
  
"You don't have leverage over her, if she told someone you'd have nothing to counter with."  
  
"She's not like that, she wouldn't tell."  
  
"Liz..." Jondy said, trying to reason.  
  
"You've been my CO for all of five minutes, you don't know Maria."  
  
"But I've been your big sister my whole life. I do know Maria, she has a tendency to overreact. She's not safe."  
  
"But Max is safe because I can use his non-Earth origin against him?"  
  
"Yes." Jondy looked away, "No. I'm sorry Liz, invite all of your friends... I'm just overreacting. If your boyfriend can trust them with his secret, you can trust them with ours."  
  
Liz smiled and then hugged Jondy. "I swear, our secret will be safe."  
  
Jondy kissed Liz's forehead. "I trust you. I can get them free tickets too. Have them come late tonight or early tomorrow."  
  
Faith entered the room. "Yo, the boys are on their way, they were in Idaho heading East but they changed directions, they should be here by dark."  
  
Jondy smiled. "Did you call Brin?"  
  
Liz nodded. "On her way, she's in Utah and on her way up."  
  
"Alright, Maxie, call Jace and everyone will be coming."  
  
Max took the phone from Faith and dialed. "Jace, it's Max. How's little Max?"  
  
"She's great."  
  
"It's a girl?"  
  
"Yes. I don't think I ever thanked you enough for what you did."  
  
"It really was no problem. So are you still in Mexico?"  
  
"Actually, Victor took little Maxine to his parents and I was on my way to surprise you."  
  
Max laughed. "Seriously?"  
  
"Cat's out of the bag. I'll be there in about six hours."  
  
"That is so funny, I was calling to see if you wanted to come up."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Liz, Faith, and Jondy kinda initiated it."  
  
"So everyone's coming?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Nervousness flooded Jace's voice. "Won't they, um, think I'm a traitor?"  
  
"They could never. Hold on, Jondy's waving at me for something." Max pulled the phone from her ear. "What?"  
  
"Can I talk to her?" Jondy asked in a soft, pathetic whine. She made a puppy dog face. Max laughed and resigned the phone.  
  
"Jace?" Jondy asked softly.  
  
"Jondy?" Jace had tears in her eyes. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm great, what about you, little sister? What's this about a little Max?"  
  
"I had a daughter."  
  
"My God, that's great." After a pause she said, "I'm really glad to hear your voice."  
  
"You too."  
  
"We can't wait till you get here. Faith and Liz are jumping around and smiling."  
  
"They're happy to see me?" Jace asked nervously.  
  
"Of course. I can't speak for them but I understand why you stayed. Zack never blamed you for staying either." Jace couldn't speak, she was crying. "We'll see you in a bit, right?"  
  
"Uh, huh," Jace managed to make out.  
  
"Love ya."  
  
"Back at you, big sis."  
  
Jondy hung up. "I need a drink."  
  
"It's barely after noon," Liz said.  
  
"Nuh uh. It's beer thirty and Jon's buying," Faith said getting up.  
  
"Since I seem to be the only one with money... Unless Max has the hundred she owes me."  
  
"It's ninety-five and not yet."  
  
"I can't go, I have to call my friends," Liz said picking up the phone.  
  
Jondy tossed her the cell phone. "Use this and come on. You don't have to drink if you don't want to."  
  
Liz smiled and got up. The four girls went to the car and loaded in. Liz called Maria and told her to tell Max that Michael, Isabel, Jesse, and Kyle could come too.  
  
Maria was very happy about this and demanded to speak to the family member who pulled her away so quickly.  
  
"Uh, Maria, that's not a good idea." Liz said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because she's not a good person to piss off."  
  
"Neither am I, put her on."  
  
Liz looked to Jondy, who smiled and nodded. "Don't smile," Liz said, "I'm starting to think that smiling is a bad thing with you."  
  
Jondy grinned even larger then grabbed the phone. "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you the bitch who dragged Liz away?"  
  
"The bitch, am I? Well then, I guess that's a big ten-four."  
  
"Listen, never ever take Liz away from us again."  
  
"Maria is it?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Alright Maria, I have a better idea. You never ever threaten me again and I promise to not cut the brake lines on your red piece of shit Jetta. You so much as glare at me and you will never wake up with me standing over your bed with a gun in your face. How does that sound?"  
  
"Yeah right," Maria said trying to sound disbelieving and hide the fear she felt.  
  
"Jondy, please don't. I want to keep my friends alive," Liz pleaded.  
  
"You heard that?" Jondy said.  
  
"Uh huh," Maria said gulping.  
  
"Now, my family all had a fucked up childhood and we had an emergency. Liz hasn't seen any of us since before the pulse. She sees you everyday, be a little fucking understanding. Ok? See you tonight. Buh-bye."  
  
She hung up and Faith was in hysterics, Max had a grin on her face, Liz just shook her head. "What? I didn't go overboard, did I?" Jondy asked innocently.  
  
"I think you scared the shit out of her," Liz said.  
  
"She'll probably hire a body guard," Faith said.  
  
Jondy pulled the car to a stop and turned the car off. "Here we go."  
  
Max looked at the building. "I've never been here before."  
  
"I know the guy who runs the place, it's a 24 hour club. Very incognito. No cops, no closing, no last call, no lame music, and since I know the guy it's no charge."  
  
They piled out of the car and into the club. The music was banging, Jondy walked right up to the bar.  
  
"What up?" she asked the handsome, dark haired bartender, they locked hands in a weird handshake.  
  
"Jonnie, what up girl?"  
  
"Yo, Mikhail, I want you to meet some of my family." She waved the girls over. "That's Max, Liz, and Faith. Girls, this is Mikhail, he's the guy who got me into bartending among other things."  
  
"Nice to meet you, ladies," Mikhail said grinning. "What's your poison?"  
  
"Whatever you want to make," Faith said putting a hand suggestively on Mikhail's face.  
  
"Uh, Pepsi," Liz said.  
  
"Something on tap," Max said.  
  
"Make sure the Pepsi is Pepsi, ok? And you know what I like," Jondy said.  
  
"Hard liquor and loud music," Mikhail said. He fixed the drinks and handed them out. He handed Faith's drink to her last. "You, little miss, I made you the same thing as Jonnie. It's called a neuro-neutralizer. Her own concoction. Takes a lot of balls to get one down and keep it there."  
  
"Nothin' I can't handle," Faith said taking a shot. She crunched her face and her eyes watered.  
  
Jondy took her shoot and then clouted Faith in the back. "That'll put hair on your ass."  
  
"I don't doubt it," Faith said taking another drink. Her face contorting in the same fashion as before.  
  
Max took a sniff of Jondy's drink. "What's in it?"  
  
"Don't ask," Jondy said. "Anyone want to hit the dance floor? I seem some fly guys out there."  
  
Faith followed after Jondy to the dance floor. The unidentifiable dance rhythm was hypnotic. The two girls were soon surrounded by four or five guys.  
  
"Max," Liz said quietly. "Something's not right with Jondy."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Max said with concern in her voice.  
  
"She's being very secretive and she's kinda... A bit wild."  
  
"She's coming out of a bad relationship. A bit of wildness can be appreciated."  
  
"She stole the car we've been driving."  
  
"Faith was sprung from prison by Jondy too."  
  
"Why was Faith in jail?"  
  
"Aggravated assault and murder one."  
  
"She wasn't guilty, was she?"  
  
"I haven't found out yet, but I heard about an armed robbery charge? In Utah, right?"  
  
Liz blushed. "Yeah."  
  
"We've all have a tarnished record, even Zack."  
  
"Really?" Liz asked shyly.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry. Everything's gonna play out ok."  
  
Jondy came over and sat next to the girls. "You two just gonna sit 'n watch or you gonna come out and meet some of our new friends?" She didn't wait for a response, she reached out and grabbed a hand of both girls. They yielded and followed out to the dance floor.  
  
The four girls were soon the middle of crowd. They danced in a group and everyone else danced around them. Faith and Jondy were the most provocative dancers of the four.  
  
After five or seven songs, the girls retreated to the bar. Jondy looked to her watch. "I've got to go pick up someone at the airport, you guys wanna wait here or go back to the hotel room?"  
  
"Can't we go with?" Max asked.  
  
"Nope." Jondy said ordering another drink.  
  
Mikhail brought over four shot glasses. "Another one of Jondy's concoctions," he said before he left.  
  
Jondy passed them out and all four girls took a slam. Liz nearly spit hers out. Jondy was the only one who's face didn't contort. She laughed.  
  
"Ugh. What was that called?" Liz asked.  
  
"To Mikhail it doesn't have a name. But I call it the Transgen. It's got a little bit of everything in it. So here or hotel?"  
  
The three not going to the airport decided to stay at the club. Jondy departed and left at full speed. When she finally came to a stop she was at the one runway airport. A plane had just touched down and the passengers were walking out. Jondy sat on the hood of her car and smiled when she saw the tall, blond, muscular figure of her brother Zack walk towards her.  
  
She could not contain her excitement and she ran to him. He dropped his bags and they hugged.  
  
"How you doing cowboy?" Jondy asked.  
  
"Great. Where's everyone?"  
  
"On their way. Some of the girls are at a bar."  
  
"Drinking already? It's four in the afternoon."  
  
"We've been there for four hours," Jondy said with a grin on her face. "Shit, it's good to see you."  
  
"You too, baby sister... Wow, is that your car?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Jondy and Zack loaded into the car and she drove him to the hotel. "I thought you said they were at a bar?" Zack said.  
  
"They are, you're here to surprise them," Jondy said with a grin.  
  
Zack managed a small smile and he laid down on his bed. Jondy sped back to the bar. Max, Liz, and Faith had all had at least four of Jondy's "Transgen" drinks since she had left. They were all dancing, but Jondy could tell that they were long gone. Mikhail allowed her behind the bar and she made a special concoction for all of the girls. She pulled them off of the dance floor and back to the bar.  
  
The girls all tried to slur out some argument but nothing came out. Jondy handed them the drinks, they all slammed them. Their faces contorted and some of the drunkenness seemed to leave their body.  
  
"That was gross," Liz said.  
  
"Yeah, I call it Instant Sobriety. In about five minutes you'll be sober... How many did you have? Scratch that, I don't want to know," Jondy said grinning.  
  
"Some of our guests have arrived, and they want to see you."  
  
"Who?" Faith said, shaking her head.  
  
"Sworn to secrecy," Jondy said heading out.  
  
The girls drove in silence as the three were dragged into sobriety. When they got to the hotel the girls stumbled out.  
  
"Shit, I thought you said it would take five minutes," Liz said.  
  
"I should have mixed it stronger, I could make another."  
  
"No," All three girls said in a snap.  
  
Jondy concealed a grin as she opened the door to Zack's room. The three stumbled in and saw Zack sitting on the bed. He sat with a grin. Liz screamed a high pitched squeal and hugged him. Faith rushed to him also. Max covered her mouth. Jondy put her arm around Max.  
  
"I told you..." Jondy said in a whisper. "He can't take his eyes off of you."  
  
It was true, Zack had cast quick glances at his two younger sisters but his gaze was locked on Max. He was able to peel the two off of him and he stood to move to Max. "I understand why you did what you did, Max," he said, a deep breath almost stopped the last part from exiting his lips. "And it was the right choice."  
  
"You're not mad?" Max asked in almost a whisper.  
  
"I could never stay mad at you." He hugged her.  
  
She felt almost on the brink of tears, a huge smile was on her face. Jondy stood in the door grinning profusely. A knock behind her caused her to jump. Two figures stood in the door, a tall olive-skinned boy, and a slightly shorter than average height beautiful blonde girl.  
  
"We're early," Krit said smiling at Jondy's reaction.  
  
Jondy spun and hugged Krit. Krit let go and made his way in.  
  
"So where's the undead one?" Syl asked hugging Jondy.  
  
"Inside."  
  
Zane walked up. He was fair skinned with dark hair, very blue eyes, and he was two or three days late for a shave. Jondy couldn't help but notice how his muscles rippled with each step. "You're pushing him away, remember?" she reminded herself but then the thought of his kiss came back to her. They stood looking at each other in the doorway to the hotel.  
  
"Jon."  
  
"Zane. You look good."  
  
"I'd say the same thing but everytime I say something like that we end up hating each other. So note it but leave it unsaid." He couldn't look in her eyes.  
  
"When I said it, it was just a civil remark... Like, how's the weather?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Right."  
  
They locked eyes and seemed as if they were going to kiss or kill each other when Faith came to the door. She noticed the tension between the two. "I'm getting non-alcoholic beverages, you want?"  
  
"Sure," Zane said. "Anything but diet."  
  
"What about you?" Faith asked Jondy.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever," she said and she exited.  
  
Faith shrugged and headed out. "Nice to see you, Zane, I've got a hug for you once I'm not errand girl."  
  
"Holding you to it," he said and he entered.  
  
Inside the room there was a lot of excitement and hugging. Max watched Zane enter and noticed Jondy hadn't returned yet. She inwardly wished that Zack's room had been configured like Jondy's. Zack's had a blind spot by the door, the room had a wall that hid the door. Max waited until Faith returned with the cola before she went after Jondy. Faith, noticing her, threw Max Jondy's drink.  
  
Max walked to the bench where they had been sitting earlier. Jondy was laying on it, looking at the stars.  
  
"I brought your drink," Max said.  
  
Jondy snapped up and looked over, tears in her eyes. Max walked over slowly and put her arm around Jondy.  
  
"Are you ok?" Max asked.  
  
"He's infuriating," Jondy began, "I hate the charade that we play. It's killing me, Max."  
  
"Why don't you end it?"  
  
"Now? Right now? With what's coming I've got to push everyone away."  
  
"No, you don't. How about I head in there and ask Zane to come out and talk to you?"  
  
"No. If he wants to, he'll come around. I'm tired and I'm gonna go to bed. Everyone's room keys and bunk assignments are at the front desk."  
  
"Bunk assignments?"  
  
Jondy grinned sheepishly. "I didn't want the X-5s in one room and Liz's friends in another so I... Yeah, anal, I know."  
  
"Anal but noble."  
  
"Call your friends too. That Original Cindy chick and whoever else. Maybe not Logan..."  
  
"Yeah." A thought struck Max. "There's another X-5 in town. 494."  
  
"Hey, Ben was 493."  
  
"He's Ben's identical twin, nothing like him. His name's Alec."  
  
"Invite him. I don't care. I'm heading off to sleep."  
  
In Sunnydale, California  
  
Angel, Wesley, and Cordellia sat with the Scooby Gang in the Magic Shop. Angel was playing the footage for them.  
  
"Holy lightning bolts Batman, that was fast," a guy named Xander said, his humor was lost in everyone's reactions.  
  
"Buffy beat Faith up but she just jumped that fence?" Willow said.  
  
"Inexplicably too," Cordellia said.  
  
"Big word," Xander said with a grin. Cordellia rolled her eyes.  
  
"I never thought Faith would have the britches to do that," Spike said in his snotty British accent.  
  
"I don't care how she did it, I want to know where she is and how do I get her back there," Buffy said.  
  
"I have a contact in Seattle named Logan Cale. He's into non-paranormal things like this. His reaction when he responded about the footage was not how I expected it. He didn't seemed all to startled about it," Angel began.  
  
"But what did he say?" Buffy pressed.  
  
"He didn't," Angel responded.  
  
"So Faith is loose and she's got a really strong friend," Anya said.  
  
"Pretty much," Cordellia said. "But thank you anyway, Captain Obvious."  
  
"I think your contact is hiding her," Buffy said, "Or at least hiding information."  
  
"So what are you suggesting?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Road trip," Buffy said.  
  
In Seattle  
  
Jondy didn't actually go to sleep. She didn't need sleep. She had gotten to the point when she only about an hour a day and her doze in the hotel had covered a week plus. In truth, she didn't want to be near Zane. It was too tough, even the excitement of everyone coming couldn't compete with her feelings towards him. At three AM, her cell phone rang.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, hello, sorry for waking you. Is Liz there?" a male's voice asked.  
  
"I was up. Liz isn't here right now. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"I guess. My name's Max. I'm her boyfriend."  
  
"I'm Jondy, one of her sisters. Are you guys in town already?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How many are with you?"  
  
"Six, including myself."  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna be at the air strip in about half an hour."  
  
"How will we know it's you?"  
  
"You'll know."  
  
Jondy hung up and got up. She changed quickly into dark clothes and she pulled out her ski cap. She exited the room and walked past her BMW, she continued into town on foot until she found a SUV with seating for eight. She opened her jacket and pulled out a kit. She dropped to the ground and disconnected the alarm system. She made short work of unlocking the car and starting it. In twenty minutes she was at the air strip. A group of six was sitting around waiting Jondy rolled up next to them.  
  
"Are you Max?" she asked.  
  
"Jondy?"  
  
"Put the gear in the back. Max, we've got to talk." 


	4. Family and Football

"Can't Deny Destiny" Chapter 4  
  
Rogue Angel Disclaimer and such see Chapter 1  
  
NOTE: We'll differenciate Max Guevera and Max Evans by calling them Maxie and Maxwell (respectively)... Hopefully it should remove some of the confusion. ***** At the airstrip Jondy didn't turn the car off, but she hopped out and walked away from the car, Maxwell in tow. Damn, this boy is hot, Jondy thought to herself. A bit young but damn. "What's up?" Maxwell asked. "It's not about Liz, is it?" "In a way it is. I know about what you are. Liz told me and your secret is safe, as long as you keep our secret." Maxwell tensed, he didn't know how to take that. "What secret?" With implication to his own. Jondy turned around and lifted her hair, her barcode drew Maxwell's eyes. "This one. You're going to see a lot of them." "What does that mean?" "We were part of a government program to create genetically perfect soldiers. They would take human DNA and animal DNA and combine them, we're the result." Maxwell grinned. "Right, and I'm King Tut." "Not Tut but you are a king and Liz is a genetically programmed killing machine. Do you care for a demonstration?" Maxwell nodded. Jondy took a good ten steps back from Maxwell. "Ready?" "Yeah." "Ok," Jondy said. She blurred and she was now in front of Maxwell. He had barely seen her move. He was in complete shock. "Why doesn't Liz have one of those tattoo things?" "Because she gets the barcode removed every fifteen days. It's a very painful procedure. Most of us don't do it and just hide it, but she did a lot to be normal." "How many of you are there?" "You'll meet somewhere between ten and twelve. But there are many of us. We're the fifth generation and there are at least nine. The facility that created us burnt down while back. Some of the younger ones were killed by the government and all of us are on the run. They test on us, we're feared... Much like you would be if you were discovered, I believe." "You're going out on a limb to let us come here." "Yes, especially since I'm the Commanding Officer of the group that is present." "You're a Commanding Officer? You're barely my age." "A bit older actually. Still, by the age of six, we could kill a grown man with him being armed and us not." Maxwell nodded. "Your secret's safe. I'll tell the others not to tell. Except for Jesse." "Who's that?" "He's the one with darker skin." "Wearing a white shirt?" "Yeah, I think so. How did you know?" "He's standing on this side of the car." Maxwell looked over, they were too far away for him to see. "I'll take your word for it." "Why won't you tell him?" "He doesn't even know our secret." "Well, I'd suggest you break it to him nicely because he's going to find out about us and probably about you too." Maxwell quieted for a second. "It'll be taken care of." Jondy stuck her hand out and Maxwell shook it. "I've got your back now. You ever need a hand and Liz can't cover it for you, I will." "You coming?" a voice yelled from the car. "That'd be Michael," Maxwell said. "Is he your hot head?" Maxwell smiled. "I've got two. Him and Isabel. They're like me." Jondy smiled at the meaning. "Good to know. As a warning, my hot heads are Zack, Brin, Faith, Dax, and sometimes me. You know what, scratch that... We're all hot heads." "We better head back," Maxwell said with a grin, Jondy wasn't half as evil as Maria had warned him. She was very protective of her group, as he was. He and Jondy were on the same page in that aspect. They returned to the car and Maxwell quickly introduced his companions and Jondy. Upon seeing Jondy, Maria didn't feel threatened by her. About five minutes on the road, Jesse leaned forward. "What exactly do you do?" "I'm a bartender mostly." She looked to Maxwell. Maxwell reached back and put his hand on Isabel's leg. She felt him try to make a connection, she let him. In her mind's eye she saw him standing in his usual worried pose. "What?" Isabel asked. "You have to tell Jesse the truth." "I thought you didn't want him to know," she retorted. "A lot of secrets are going to be shared and it'd be best if he heard the truth from you now instead of in a side conversation." "A what?" "Jondy and her family know about us." "How?" "Liz... But Liz has an equally deep secret. You tell Jesse our secret and Jondy will tell her family's." "I don't like this." "I don't either but you gain trust by giving trust. You do or I will." "Fine." She shoved his hand off of her leg and broke the connection. She took a deep breath. "Jesse, honey, there's something I have to tell you." Jondy pulled the car over. "What?" Jesse asked. He saw shock on a few faces and understanding on Jondy's and Maxwell's. "I can't think of an easy way to say this--" she began but Michael interrupted. "Then don't." "I have to. We're not from around here," Isabel said. "Where are you from?" Jesse asked skeptically. Isabel pointed up. "Canada?" he asked. She lifted her hand higher. "I don't understand," Jesse said. "You love me, right?" "Yes, of course I do." "Then promise me, what you hear now you'll never tell a soul." "I promise." "Even my Dad." Jesse took a deep breath. "I swear. You can tell me anything." "Maxwell, Michael, and I have otherworldly origins." Jesse laughed. "Right." Maxwell made his hand glow. "Our ship crashed in the Roswell Crash in the 1940's. We woke from hibernation pods after the Pulse." Jesse looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "And you never told me this? Am I the only person who doesn't know?" "Pretty much," Jondy said, "And that's not all." "What? You're an alien too?" Jesse asked in near hysterics. "No... The group that you're going to meet tonight is made up of mostly my kind." "What is your kind?" Michael asked. "Genetically engineered killing machines created by the United States government. Most of us you'll meet escaped a few months before the Pulse, in short." The car grew silent. Maxwell broke the silence. "They have as much to lose as we do. Jondy's putting her family in danger so we can be here." "Liz is one of your kind?" Maria asked. Jondy nodded. "Well Liz is coming back, so what does it matter?" Maria demanded. Jondy did not say anything. "She's not coming back?" Maria asked in realization. "Ask her. I can't speak for her. But everyone in this car has something to lose by telling either secret. If you tell anyone about aliens, Jesse, then you lose Isabel. If anyone tells about my family, Liz will be killed. The people looking for us are not looking for a test subject, they're looking to wipe Transgenics off the face of the Earth, to erase the evidence of their test subjects. Do I have your oath of silence?" "You have mine," Maxwell said. "Mine too," Kyle said from the back, speaking for the first time. "Mine," Isabel said. "Even though I think you're a bitch, I won't tell," Maria said. "I don't like this," Michael said. "But if Maxwell and Izzy are in, then count me too." "What about it Jesse?" Maxwell asked. "I won't tell a soul," he said looking at Isabel. "About either subject." "Good. I didn't feel like killing anyone tonight," Jondy said with a grin. "Oh, Bull shit," Maria said. Before Maria could blink she felt two slaps on her leg and a soft pat on her face. She looked at Jondy, she didn't move. She met Jondy's eyes. Jondy raised an eyebrow and grinned. Maria clenched her teeth. Jondy turned around and drove back to the hotel. She helped everyone unload and then she returned the car. When she came back, the group was barely ten feet from where they had started. "Um. Where are we supposed to go?" Isabel asked. Jondy grinned. "Sorry. You can put your stuff in my room till we figure out where everyone's going." Everyone picked up their bags. Maria had trouble lifting hers. "Can I help?" Jondy asked. "Yeah," Maria replied after noticing it was a sincere offer. Jondy lifted the bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Shit, did you pack the whole town of Roswell in here?" "Close," Michael said. "Maxwell, Jesse, Kyle, and I all had to load it in the car on the way to airport." Jondy lead them to her room. They put their stuff in there and then she went to Zack's room. The same group was in there, along with all the other X-5s and Original Cindy. Jondy walked into the room, after signaling the others to wait. "I thought you were gonna sleep," Faith said as she noticed Jondy. "I couldn't. I got a call. Liz, you can do the explaining." Maxwell stepped out from behind the corner. "Stand down," Jondy ordered. Maxwell hardly noticed everyone tense. He made room for the others to come out. Liz was up and running to him instantaneously. They kissed. Jondy caught Zane's glance as Maxwell and Liz kissed. "I would like to know who they are," Zack said in a very rude voice. "And what they are doing here." "They're Liz's friends. I gave the ok," Jondy said. "And they know about us." Everyone, minus the four girls who were there first, started talking at once. Maxwell lifted his hand and it was glowing. Everyone silenced. Liz spoke up. "This is Maxwell. He's my boyfriend." "What's with the glowy hand thing?" Alec asked. Shit he looks like Ben, Jondy thought. And damn, look at Faith. She digs the boy. "Me, my sister Isabel, and our friend Michael are from another planet," Maxwell said. He was quite surprised at how well the group took it. "Ok, I'll do introductions," Jondy said. "Starting from the door, that's Jesse, Isabel, Kyle, Maria, Michael, Maxwell, Liz, Me. Ok, from the wall. Zane, Krit, Grix, Dax, Jace, Brin, Alec, Faith, Maxie, Zack, Original Cindy. Damn, am I good?" Jondy said in a grin. Dax, a very black man, threw a pillow at her. "So humble too." The Roswell group began to mingle. The sun was soon up and bright in the sky, everyone was still wide awake. Kyle, Grix, and Jondy got into a conversation about football for God only knows why. Then the idea struck. "Who wants to play football?" Jondy asked the group. She counted the group quickly, "We've got even teams... Let's play." The group all kinda agreed to it. "Jondy's a captain," Faith said, "since she came up with the idea." "Ok, who's second captain?" Jondy asked. "I'll be second captain," Zane said. "Where are we gonna play?" Krit asked. "There's a huge field down the street. And this hotel's far out of the way," Original Cindy said. "So ya'll super people can use your powers and be safe." The group filed out of the room, Kyle grabbed his football and they made their way to the field. When they got to the field, they found it secluded and efficient. "Ok. Syl, count off a hundred yards and mark it some way." Syl took off running. She found it was marked almost exactly a hundred yards with two barrels. She ran back. "Done. The barrels down there are a hundred yards, the pole and the fence over there make it even." "Thanks. Ok, full contact. One rule, whoever breaks a human is in big trouble," Jondy said pointing at the X-5s. "Got it?" A muttered 'yeah' came from the group. "Zane, just to make it fair, we start with non-Manticore first." He nodded. "You pick first." The teams ended up split Jondy, Maxie, Grix, Krit, Faith, Jace, Maxwell, Kyle, Isabel, and Original Cindy versus Zane, Zack, Dax, Alec, Brin, Syl, Liz, Michael, Jessie, and Maria. Zane's team had the ball first. The game was very intense. The "human" players were beginning to get tired. So with the score tied, Zane and Jondy agreed that the next touchdown would win. Jondy's team had the ball on about their own twenty. The teams were in huddles. Maxwell was on Jondy's left, doubled over and breathing hard. "Don't you people ever get tired?" he asked. "Not even sweating," Krit said with a clout on Maxwell's back. "Except for Jondy," Isabel noted. "Not sweating, I'm wet. Nobody's covering my ass so Zack and Zane keep leveling me. The grass is wet, therefore I get wet. But it ends now. This is our last play. What's killing us is Syl. She's the fastest, so Jace and Krit level her. Kyle, my wonderful tight end, you're a blocker now. You, Maxwell, and Grix will form a shield around me. OC and Izzy, run a button hook, run out and turn. You're diversions. The real play is Maxie. Run like fucking hell to our goal, when you get there catch the ball. If Syl's not down she'll catch my girl, no one else has the speed. Run and catch. Got it?" "What about me?" Faith asked. "You? You throw. I'm gonna shuttle it to you and you launch it. If you can handle it, little sis?" "Since when am I little sis? I'm older." "By five minutes, but I'm taller." Krit interjected with a grin. "I'm older and taller than you. Beat that." Jondy and Faith rolled their eyes. "You can handle it?" Jondy asked, ignoring Krit. "I'm on it," Faith said grinning. Everyone nodded and they clapped. They moved to the line of scrimmage. Grix got ready to snap it to Jondy. Jondy coughed, Zane noticed and stood from his crouch. Jondy recovered and called for the ball. Before Syl could take a step Krit and Jace had pinned her to the ground. Zack tried to break through Grix and Kyle, Zane recovered from his moment and made his way towards Jondy. She tossed it to Faith who no one had noticed. Zack broke through and tackled Jondy, Zane on them both in a second. "No mercy, little sis," Zack said, getting up. "No ball, big bro," Jondy replied in a smart tone. Zack looked over to see Faith launch the ball in the air. Maxie stood alone in their end zone. "She's not gonna catch it," Zane said. "Right, a genetically perfect killing machine dropping a perfect pass like that... I see that happening. And after she drops it, I'll be elected king of the world," Kyle said sarcastically as he helped Jondy up. As Kyle had predicted Maxie caught the pass and Jondy's team won. Everyone was full of energy as they returned back to the hotel. Jondy walked way behind everyone. No one really noticed. Except for Zane, who had slowed to walk with Jondy. The group disappeared into the hotel, Jondy wasn't more than ten feet from the field. A cough escaped her lips. "What was that?" he asked. Jondy looked up with a shocked look on her face. "Nothing." "We both know it wasn't nothing." "Well it was, nothing to talk about." He stopped her, his hand on her shoulder. "Why do we keep playing these games?" "You know why." "Yeah and the options you gave me sucked." "Well that's all you get." "Can't I make my own decisions about how I want to handle this?" "No. That's an order." "Pulling rank, that's cute. I'm serious, Jon. I don't want to sit back and watch this happen to you. I'd rather be with you." "You're going to lose me in the end anyway, what does it matter if you're there till then?" "It matters the world to me. It's not fair pushing me away." "Here's a lesson you should have learned long ago, life is not fair. If it was we would have parents, live in neighborhoods like I've read about, there wouldn't have been a Pulse, and we could be together. Life sucks, then you die. Get over it." Zane turned and took a few steps and then came back. "I'm not going to let you push me away. Get that, Jon. I love you too much to let you do that." "If you loved me then you'd stay away." "I should just tell Maxie or Zack what's going on..." "No. Please, I beg you, never tell them. Don't tell anyone, not till..." "You're not being fair, you should tell them. One of them might know how to fix it." "There was one way to fix it. Go back. That was the option. Since Manticore's gone I'd have to find someone who worked there, just as bad as going back. I'm not going back. You saw what they did to Zack, he's struggling to remember things. And look at Brin, she's trying but to her we're still the enemy. And Tinga, she's dead because of them. I would rather die than go back." "Looks like you made that decision already. You're a pathetic commanding officer." "I'm relinquishing command to Krit before he leaves." "At least you've given up that obsession with that old man and the book." Jondy looked towards the hotel. Zane caught the meaning of that. "You told them. It's not real, Jondy. It's called a coincidence. We can't have a destiny, we were created, not born." "We can. Just because you don't want to believe it doesn't mean it's not real." "What I want to believe in is us, and you getting better." "You need to reevaluate your beliefs then." "Shit, you're acting like Ben with his Blue Lady obsession. That turned him into a serial killer." "I still believe in her. I believe in fate," Jondy said. "I'm going to do what I have to do, and don't you try to stop me." "I don't want to stop you. I want to love you." "You already said you do." "Shit, Jon, stop." "No. You." Jondy walked past him and broke into a run. She sprinted the whole way back to the hotel. Zane watched her. "Fuck," he yelled. Once he was calmed a bit, he returned to the hotel. As he entered the room he could feel Jondy's icy stare. Maxie's pager went off. "Anyone know where my pager is?" Maxie asked. Michael found it and tossed it to her. "It's Logan, surprise," Alec said in a smart tone. "Can I use your phone?" Maxie asked him. He handed her the phone and Maxie exited quickly. Without drawing attention to the subject, everyone looked at Zack quickly. He was furious. "You rang, I'm hitting you back. But Logan you know I'm with my family right now." "I'm not Logan," Buffy's voice rang through. "My name's Buffy." "Where is he?" "Where's Faith?" "I don't know who you're talking about." "Like Hell you don't. She's a killer, as you know. I know you're hiding her. So we have a deal?" "What deal?" "Faith for your boy." "No deal." "My friends and I can be very persuasive." Jondy walked up to Maxie. "Oh, can you hold. I'm on someone else's cell and they got a beep. Call waiting is a bitch, isn't it." Maxie put her hand over the phone. "Faith's friend Buffy has Logan. She will release Logan for Faith." "Not happening. You called him back and she picked up. Bitch is at his crib. There's twenty of us. We'll get Logan and not lose Faith. Tell her the deal's on. Exchange it at a safe place that we pick and cover like all hell." Maxie nodded and lifted the phone to her ear. "You still there, Buffy?" She accented the name. "Who was on the other line?" "None of your damn business. Ok, I'll play your game but I choose where we do the exchange." "Fine." "3157 Mercer Street. Meet there at eleven PM." "Deal, no tricks or Wheels dies." Maxie rolled her eyes and hung up. She tossed the phone to Jondy who was already walking into the room. Her personality was already changed to military mode. 


	5. Gear Up

"Can't Deny Destiny"  
  
Chapter 5 "Gear Up"  
  
Rogue Angel  
  
Disclaimer and such: See Chapter 1  
  
Note: This chapter's a little longer than the other ones but that's because I'm trying to delay the meeting between the Scooby Gang and the Seattle group... No, actually I needed to develop a little more of the story and all... so yeah next chapter-- SHOWDOWN! ***** The hotel room Jondy walked casually back into the room. Maxie could see the anger in each step, though. She was pissed. "Faith. We need to talk," Jondy said in a hushed but important tone. Faith got up and followed Jondy out of the room. As she exited she nodded to Maxie. "Everyone. Group meeting in here in an hour," Maxie said. "What's up?" Faith asked but Jondy kept walking. Faith fell in step, they continued to the BWM and got in. Without looking at her sister, Jondy finally spoke, "We got a call tonight, your friends have come for you. And they've taken a hostage. They'll kill him if you aren't turned over to them by eleven PM tonight." Faith regarded Jondy, her eyes dropped to the floor of the car. "The thing is," Jondy continued, "Nobody messes with my sister. Especially some blonde bitch from Cali." Faith smiled then it faded. "How do you know Buffy's blonde?" Jondy grinned. "You really think that it would take me a decade to find you? I found you in Boston." "You found me in Boston but you didn't let me know you were alive?" Faith opened the door and started getting out. "Faith wait..." "Why? You turned your back on me." Faith got out and started walking away from the hotel. Jondy climbed out of the car and ran to Faith. "I was still following orders, I didn't know any better." "I'm not listening." "I did everything in my power to make sure no one found you, even with all the stunts you pulled." "Stunts?" "The quarry where you and all the other local kids jumped. Thirteen people have jumped from that spot before you and none of them made it. Every single one of them hit the rocks below. Most of them were high school or college students and they were all out done by a fourteen year old girl. Made the news, you know that? With your picture on the front page." "No, it didn't. The news paper building was struck by an arsonist." "Or a protective sister. I've made sure that you never got in the paper, even during your spree in Sunnydale and LA." "Why did you do that?" "Because Zack wouldn't let me directly interfere. Even after your stupid tranks started to affect you psychologically." "They didn't." "The tranks along with a bitch named Buffy and her groupies and everyone else that screwed with you." "You knew about all of that?" "And I knew about the Mayor, how you sided with him. I don't blame you for doing that. He made you feel loved, something you really needed. I know you did some things that you may or may not regret but so have I. Fuck, so has everyone else." Jondy put her arm on Faith's shoulder. "Zack blames himself for Ben, I blame myself for everything that happened to you." Faith started crying. "No. Jon, don't blame yourself, I'm the one who messed up. I'm the one who is messed up." "You're not messed up." Jondy pulled her sister into a hug. "I am too. I mean, all of you guys got some state of normal after the escape..." "Normal?" Jondy started to laugh. "What the fuck is normal?" Faith pulled herself away from her sister. "Not being a psychopathic Transgenic Slayer." "What about Liz's whole 'I'm in love with ET' thing?" "Not even close." "How about Maxie joining the good fight with a cyber-journalist freedom fighter who also happens to be in a wheelchair?" "Still not even close." "How about me? I fell in love with my one of my brothers, intentionally kept my entire life masked in shadows and, by doing so, kept myself from everyone I care about only to get a job at some two bit bar in San Francisco so I could stay close to those I can't have contact with, then I find a prophecy that pits me and three girls I'm never supposed to see against some unseen evil, and..." Jondy stopped suddenly as if there was one more thing she was going to say but she stopped and cleared her throat. "Am I getting close yet?" Faith laughed. "Getting there. I think the prophecy pulls you into a tie." "I guess that I'll have to settle with that." Faith smiled again. "I'm still mad that you didn't at least hint to me that you were alive." "You were having too much fun with B." Jondy said, Faith rolled her eyes. "What's up with her, why does she really want you back so badly as to take hostages?" "Besides the fact she can't let shit go?" "Better yet, why do you hate her so much?" "I didn't hate her at first. I was just the way I am, you know? Gun-ho, balls out..." "I know, I'm that way too." "But you're more calm." "One of us has to be calm. You're giving me the eye... I'm sorry for interrupting, keep going." "Thanks, sis. But yeah... Everything was five by five you know? And then I find out that everyone in Sunnydale is a prude and that I'm quote unquote "to wild". For some reason I started caring too much about what they thought of me. After a while it really got to me, I wanted them to like me. To be a part of their happy group was this huge thing for me. Pathetic huh?" "Not at all." "When they turned their backs on me, it killed me. I felt so betrayed. It was like everyone was taken from me, like when we escaped and everyone was gone." Faith held up her hand to cut Jondy off. "I know you weren't really, but it was this idea that kept running through my head. And then I just lost it. Before I could figure it out again, Buffy and I scuffled and I went down. She put me in a coma, I had a lot of time to think about what I did. When I got out of the coma, I wanted to put Buffy through all the pain I went through and we traded places." "Traded places?" "Magic, we literally switched bodies." "You became Buffy?" "Sad, huh?" "Is this where you have your huge revelation?" "As a matter of fact... I did. I walked a mile in her shoes and saw that she was the one who had it five by five. He life was like the Pulse never happened. It was like a fucking fairy tale, the hero always won and the villain always lost. The hard truth was... I'm the villain. I really didn't want to lose anymore. I was going to go away and start over with a new face. If I was her then I wouldn't have to run anymore, not from her group, not from the Watcher's council, and not from Lydecker. It would be over." "What happened? Why am I not looking at Buffy?" "She found a way to switch us back. It's really hard to look at yourself through someone else's eyes. We switched and I booked. Went to LA and I did everything I could to have someone kill me. That didn't work and I ended up in Jail. You got me out and now we're here." "Well, if it's any consolation, I think you grew from that whole situation. You learned the lesson." "What do you think my lesson is?" "Tranquilizers and Tryptophan don't mix well." Faith laughed. "Seriously." "That cute boys like you." "Cute boys?" "Alec and Michael both keep looking at you and you keep looking back at Alec." Faith blushed. "No comment. How about a realistic moral?" "Everything's five by five now. You're better than they gave you credit for? They don't know that you're of a different level than them." "That's what got me in trouble in the first time." "I'll never tell you to act like them, you're not like them. We're not like them. We're soldiers. We're animals. We don't live by their rules, we have our own... Which leads me to ask, do you want to go back?" "What?" "It's up to you, do you want to go with Buffy? If you do then we'll do the switch but..." "No. I'm not going back. I've got all of you and I'm not letting go for the world." "Thought you'd say that." Jondy smiled. "We'll give her a display of power that will make sure that she or any of her lackey friends will ever think about coming back to mess with my twin sister." "What's the plan?" "You're gonna like it, it's way over the top." Jondy grinned largely. The Hotel Room Jondy and Faith re-entered the room. The whole group was back in there. Maxie came up to them. "What did you tell them?" Jondy asked. "Nothing, you're the CO. You get to tell them." "Good. Cause Jondy's got a plan that can't go wrong." Faith said with a grin. "What's going on?" Zack asked. Jondy and Faith assumed the at-ease position. "Alright everybody we've got a problem. We are in a hostage situation. A group from California has come to Seattle after Faith, the leader of the group is named Buffy. Buffy has taken a hostage with intent to kill him at 11 PM tonight if we do not make the change. We will not make the exchange. We are going to go to the location we have selected and we are going to put the bitch in her place." "Who's the hostage?" Isabel asked. "He's a close friend of Maxie's. His name is Logan Cale, known to many as Eyes Only. Logan is responsible for saving the X-5's, minus Alec and Jace, when our cover was blown last year. We owe him this favor. The bitch holding him is not at normal human abilities. She has special talents, supernatural shit. This mission is optional. I'm in, 518's in, and 452 is in. The rest can choose." "I'm in." Liz said. Maxwell looked to her and grinned. She was really amped about doing this mission. "I'm going," Zane said glaring at Jondy, words screaming in his head... "Because you're not fit to lead this... God, I should say something." Syl, Jace, Grix, and the three aliens agreed to join in the attempt. "Fucking help me!" Maxie thought at Zack, the others were holding out because of him... Him and his stupid grudge against Logan. Zack looked at Maxie and she pleaded with her eyes. "Count me in," Zack said. The other X-5s, minus Alec, offered immediately. "Original Cindy sure as hell ain't goin'. She ain't combat trained for supernatural bull shit. Me and the other normal people here will hold down the fort. Keep the grub warm for ya and shit like that," Original Cindy said. Kyle, Maria, and Jesse were all relieved that they didn't have to go. Alec had a plan of his own. "I'm going to go home and watch TV. Have a wonderful time," he said standing. Faith put her hand on his chest. "I don't think so." "Oh?" His eyebrows lifted in mock shock. "All I want to do is join the traitor's fight." "I wasn't a traitor," Jace said. "Yeah, well you left. Knocked up and useless," Alec said. Syl held Jace back as she tried to launch at Alec. "Bastard," Jace snapped.  
  
"I can't be. I don't have parents," Alec said with his chagrined look. Michael walked up to him. "You've been flirting with Faith since you got here and when it's time to prove something, you take off running with your tail between your legs." "Oh, how sweet, Faith, the little green man is coming to your rescue. Isn't that cute?" Michael's hand began to glow. "I'm not little and I'm not green." "And you're not really a man here either. The Buddha boy and the married fuck are the only men here. The rest of us are fucked up science projects or fucked up versions of ET. And if you don't mind, this fucked up science project is going to go, he's getting sick from all of this fucked up fantasy of family. Live long and prosper," Alec said doing the Star Trek hand. Michael pushed his hand out and Alec flew against the wall. He didn't even touch Alec. All of the X-5s jumped back into reflexive positions. Jondy pulled out her gun. Alec got up, stunned. "Want to try that again?" "I can go all night, soldier boy," Michael countered. Zack snapped out and punched Alec, Maxwell got in front of Michael. "We don't have time for this." "If Alec wants out he can go. I said this was optional," Jondy said. Zack did not stand down. Jondy trained her gun on Zack. "I said, optional. Back off, Zack, or I'll hit you. If Alec wants to walk, he can. We're not his family so why should he care." Zack turned to Jondy. They stared each other down for a few seconds then Zack backed down. Jondy slowly lowered the gun. Faith looked at Alec with a twinge of pain in her eyes, she had been attracted to him and he was backing out. "You heard her, I'm not family. I don't want to go so I'm out." He pushed by Michael towards the door. "Alec," Jondy yelled. Alec paused but didn't turn. "What?" "You change your mind, you know where to find us." "Don't hold your breath," he said and then left. Faith ran to the door and yelled out after him. "Five by five for me. Go. I didn't want you there anyway." She slammed the door and she found Jondy right by her, Liz on the other side. They both put an arm around her. She shrugged them off and walked away. "Ok, now who here has arms on them and who needs?" Zane asked to break the tense moment. As it turned out, only Jondy had guns on her. Dax, Grix, Zack, and Krit went out on a hunt to get guns and lots of ammo. Everyone got their game faces on. Some of the girl X-5s made a run for food and Max drew a map of the building while Jondy began to plan the attack. Original Cindy took the "humans" back to her place so they could honestly say they had no idea what was going on. Jondy pulled out her small bag of guns, Liz grabbed one and went to clean it. Maxwell followed after her. "This is new," he said with a smile as she took the gun apart and began to clean it. "Habit. I don't want there to be anything wrong with it, if I have to use it." "I mean the whole image. G.I. Jane and all. I like it." Liz grinned. "Then you'd have loved it back in the good old days. Shaved head and fatigues." "A force to be reckoned with?" "Something like that." "Why didn't you ever tell me?" "We were in enough danger with your secret, we didn't need to be overloaded." "Why didn't I ever see memory flashes from that Manticore place?" "I repressed and forgot a lot of it so you couldn't. No one could. I could undergo unspeakable torture and not be able to remember what happened there." "You can do that?" "I did it." Liz loaded the clip into the gun and cocked it. Maxwell noticed she had completely taken the gun apart and put it back together while they had been talking. "And you would have done that with my secret?" "You have to ask?" "No. There's something I need to ask, though... Are you coming back to Roswell after this is over?" Liz locked eyes with him and took a deep breath. "No." "Why not?" "I've spent my whole life looking for these people, I can't turn my back on them now. Faith, Maxie, Jon, and I are going to travel around together for a while. Faith was my best friend back there, we were supposed to escape together but we got separated so I went with Tinga and Brin. I love them but Faith and I, we're like Maxie and Jon. We were tight and I want that back." "I understand." "Find a way to make Maria understand then," Liz said and she stood off. Outside by the bench in the hotel With Alec gone Michael was now the center of Faith's attention. Faith realized that the two of them were alone outside. "Why did you do what you did?" she asked. "I saw you when you were at the Crashdown to pick up Liz. I was working in the back." "You did?" "Yeah. Hard to miss you." "A punk stands out." "No, a kindred soul stands out. You and me, we're a lot alike. People look at us and think we can stand up for ourselves, and it's not like we can't because we can. But it's nice to know that someone's always got your back. I've got yours and someday, you can get mine." "And I will." Michael leaned in and kissed Faith and he got a flash of her running in the snow as a child. Running away from Manticore. Faith pulled back. "What the fuck was that?" Dumbfounded, Michael responded. "I just had a flash. We had a flash?" "Yeah?" "That's like a Max and Liz thing. I've never kissed someone the first time and see something from them." "I saw something from you too." "What did you see?" Michael asked. "A young boy, who's very naked, walking by the side of a road in the desert." "That was me after I escaped from the pod." "So what did you see about me?" Faith asked. "This is getting fun, and he's cute," she thought. "A kid with a shaved head running in the snow. Dogs barking, the cold, and a lot of fear. What is it?" "The night we escaped from Manticore. How did that happen?" "I can't explain it, it's a connection that forms when my kind touches someone... But not always." "I'm gonna be level with you, I've got a very dark past. I've killed people, assaulted people, and I've been in prison." "I don't care. The past is gone. In the past, I was Maxwell's right hand General and he ruled a planet. I can barely hold down my two jobs now. The past doesn't make us who we are." Faith smiled softly. "Maybe we should test the connection thing again and make sure it's not a fluke." "I agree." The two kissed again, deeper and longer... In the twenty minutes they had alone they were able to discover a lot about each other. Syl broke their kiss, accidentally. "Faith, we... Busy are we?" she said with a grin on her face. "Kinda," Faith said giving Michael a quick kiss. "What's up?" "We're going over the schematics for tonight. You two are needed." "Be right there," Michael said. "Jondy said five minutes ago," Syl said as she was leaving. Faith stood and headed out. "We've better." Michael grabbed her arm. "Why do you take orders like that?" "Lots of reasons, Jondy's my CO, my sister, and my friend. She's got my back, she got me out of prison, and she's going pretty far to make sure I don't go back. So right now, if she says 'jump', I say 'how high?'" "Still, you shouldn't have to take orders from her." "It's our nature to react that way. We were born into the military, programmed for it... So when shit goes down, digits go up." "Digits?" Michael asked. "My number.. For the first nine years of my life I was X-5 332340090518 or just X-5 518 to everyone but my family." Syl popped back around the corner and yelled to the two on the bench, "Let's move people." "Coming." Faith said and her and Michael followed after Syl. They entered Jondy and the girl's room and it looked like a war room. The guys who had gone for guns were unpacking crates. The group stood around and looked at the wall. "About time," Jondy said, not looking to the two late arrivals. "To bring you up to speed. Michael, you're going to be with Delta Team. That's Jace, Dax, Syl, and yourself. You're going to be located on the ground floor. Faith, you're with me and Max Squared, we're Alpha Team. Grix, Brin, Liz, and Isabel is the Omega Team, they're cover on the second floor. Delta and Omega teams will secure the perimeter. Krit's going to patrol the roof, Zack and Zane are going to be guarding the exits." "What about me?" Alec asked from the door. Silence answered him, "You should learn to lock the door," he said with a weak smile. "Weren't you going to watch TV?" Michael asked. Alec shrugged. "Nothing on. How can I help?" Jondy smiled. "Knew you'd come around. You're on the roof with Krit." Krit nodded, he didn't like Alec but he didn't like the idea of loosing Faith more. "If he mouths up can I shoot him?" "No," Jondy said, trying not to grin. "This should be cake people, we've dealt with much more difficult stuff." "Can I request one thing?" Faith asked. "If push comes to shove Faith alone takes Buffy, if need be," Jondy said with a wink. "Read my mind," Faith whispered. She smiled as she felt Michael's arm slide around her waist. "Ok, my clock's reading five PM. We have six hours till go time. We will rendezvous back here at 2130 hours. That's nine-thirty. We will roll to the facility and take positions." The group dispersed. Jondy walked out to the bench and sat there. Zane followed and sat next to her. Sweat was glistening on her face. He put his hand on her face. "You need to slow down." She pulled her face away, "I'm fine." "You're not. Why don't you pull back to the roof or something?" "I'm not sitting on the sidelines. I'm going be right where I need to be." "I know you care about Faith, but come on, this should be an in and out mission and you know this. Maxie, Faith, and Zack could handle it." "Zane, can you let me have this one mission as CO? Please?" Zane locked eyes with her. "Fine." "Thank you." "I know you don't need to sleep, but you should be resting." He put his hand on her face again, his finger tips played in her hair. "Why do you insist on making this so hard?" Tears began to build in Jondy's eyes. "Because, I can't stand to not be with you. If you die, I want to be at your side, holding your hand. I don't want to be thousands of miles away wondering and waiting for a call from my brother telling me, 'Oh, by the way...'." She began to cry and she collapsed into his chest. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her. Sobs began to wrack her body. "I don't want to die," she sobbed. "No one does," Zane said. "I just found everyone. I just got Maxie and Faith again. I just got them. I can't be taken away now. It's not fair." "I know it's not, Jon." "I even pulled a tooth for the Blue Lady," she said with a weak smile. Zane couldn't help but laugh a bit. "You did?" She leaned back and showed him her missing wisdom tooth. He laughed again and wiped a tear from her face with his thumb. "I know it's childish but I'm scared of going to the Bad Place with the Nomlies. I thought I outgrew that fear, you know, that I was old enough to not believe in the monsters under my bed... But I'm so scared." "It's ok." "Hey guys, what are you doing out here?" Maxie asked, she noticed the tears flowing down Jondy's chin. She ran to them. "Are you ok?" "We're just reminiscing," Zane lied. "Talking about Tinga, Eva, Jack, Ben, our stray childhood." Jondy tried to smile. "Tinga owed me fifty dollars." Tears began to fall anew. "I beat her in pool like I did to you. She promised to pay me the next time she saw me. Logan made the call less than two weeks later. I never saw her again." She dried her eyes with her arm. Max crouched in front of her sister. "I'll pay before I die, I promise. It's gonna be a long time, ok, girl. You and me are gonna grow old together, alright?" "Tell me again later," Jondy said. Max tensed. "What? Jondy, what's wrong?" "Ask me after Faith's safe, ok? Please?" Jondy pleaded, tears falling once more. "I have to know, what's wrong? You can't just not tell me." "Now's not a good time, Max," Zane said in Jondy's defense. "Like Hell it isn't." She put her hand on her sister's face. "You're hot." "I'm fine," Jondy said. "You're not. Please tell me." "I will," Jondy looked at her watch, "In seven hours. Please, Max." "Are you fit to lead this mission?" "It's my last one," Jondy said. "But don't say anything to anyone. I swear I'll tell you everything later." Max pulled Jondy to her, their foreheads touched. "I want you to be safe." "I will." Max kissed her forehead. Jondy all of a sudden got very anxious about something and she got up and left. "Ok, spill, Zane. What's wrong?" "Max, I can't." "Tell me or I swear..." "Swear what, Max? She's been better but... She can handle the mission." A tear ran down Max's cheek. Her voice nearly broke as she spoke, "Why does she have a fever?" "She's sick. That's all I can say. Please. Don't ask. Let her tell you." "Sick? Is she going to die?" Zane remained quiet. Max wrapped her arms around his legs and began to cry. "That's why she was crying, wasn't it? She's going to die?" Zane lifted Max up on to his lap. "She's just scared. We were talking about the Blue Lady." Max dried her eyes. "Why?" "Jondy still kinda believes in it. I think it's just her trying to get a grasp on some kind of religion. I started reading about shit like this when I found out she was sick. She's just finding her faith and our Blue Lady is all that she's got." "It's comforting her?" "I'd say so," Zane said. "Now take a few breaths and here," he dried her eyes, "I know it's tough, you want to tell but she needs to be the one who makes the move." Max nodded, and Zane gave her a firm hug. "You just got to be strong for her, alright, Sis. She needs it. From you the most." "Me?" "You." Zane smiled softly. "I can see why she cares for you. You've got an amazing heart." "So do you, Maxie." Jondy was pacing, she had a lot of energy. Brin walked up next to her and walked in pace with her. "You know you're pacing, right?" Brin said in a smart tone. Jondy stopped and looked around. "No. Am I?" Brin grinned. "Tell me what's up." "Just too much coffee. And I've been skimping on my Trytophan for the last few days..." Brin watches her sister. "Or you can bold faced lie to me." "Shit, not you too." "Not me too, what?" Brin said with genuine interest. "I'm just worried about something and everyone's jumping on my case." "The joys of being on top." "Oh, yeah," Jondy said with a fake smile. "So how have you been?" "Good." "Last time I saw you, I looked older than you. When the hell did you get to look older than me?" "All of us do. You look like you're ten." "Ok, I've heard sixteen but not ten." Jondy made a sour face. "You're young at heart, that helps on the outside too." "Young at heart? Is that a nice way of saying, 'ha-ha'?" Brin grinned. "Pretty much. But you can make any of us laugh, I don't remember you being able to do that." "Self taught. I learned the smart lip all of us developed from Manticore wasn't exactly the best way to make friends. Genuine humor is the best deflector, remember that." "Note to self." "It's supposed to help with stress too, but it's sucking pretty hard for that, right now." Jondy quieted, "How was it, when you went back?" "Mixed. Now that I'm out again I realize it wasn't all that good, I betrayed Max and Zack and Tinga and I let Tinga die. But part of it made sense, you know, we were made for it. And I wasn't afraid, I was always afraid when I was running. But there, I didn't have to run. But shit hit the fan for me when Max chained me up. I really began to question what I had become." Jondy's face was solemn, Brin took it as a supportive face. "But I'm good now. I've made my peace with Zack and Max. And well, it's too late for Tinga." "She'd forgive you. I know she would." "Thanks." The two girls hugged. "I love you, Sis," Jondy said. "I love you too." 


	6. Secret Agendas and the Sickness

"Can't Deny Destiny"  
  
Chapter 6 "Secret Agendas and the Sickness"  
  
Rogue Angel Disclaimer and such: See Chapter 1 ***** The hotel When 21:30 rolled around everyone was dressed in camouflage and packing many and multiple guns. Jondy had even convinced Maxie to have a gun. On Maxwell and Jondy the guns were concealed but highly accessible. Faith was unarmed but both Maxwell's and Jondy had spares for her, if need be. The group went and set up at the site. Alpha Team removed themselves away from the building and they watched Buffy and the Scooby Gang arrive. Logan had been taken out of his chair and was being carried. "Sides silence. Roof, report?" Jondy said into her walkie talkie. "Clear." Krit replied in a hushed voice. "Ok, Alpha Team's rolling," Jondy said. "On your toes." She looked to Faith, "Don't worry, I promise to protect you." They leaned in and touched foreheads. "On my life." Faith smiled. "Love ya." They broke out from the back of a van. Faith's hands were cuffed behind her back. Maxie walked to the front and Jondy and Maxwell walked on either side of Faith. They walked into the warehouse. Buffy stood in front of her friends, Angel held Logan over his shoulder. Logan had a mask over his face. "Well, isn't this just a grand old reunion. Miss me, B?" Faith asked with a grin on her face. "You're going back to LA," Buffy said. "Shame. I'm really growing to like Seattle. Weather sucks, but you weren't here. Made it worthwhile for me," Faith countered. Maxie took a step forward, to draw Buffy's attention. "You must be one on the phone. Guevera, is it?" Buffy asked her. "Max. Why is Logan out of his chair?" "Easier to move for us," Buffy said shrugging. "She's cuffed?" "Yep," Maxwell said. He spun Faith and showed the cuffs. He pulled her arms apart and the cuffs did not give. Buffy nodded in approval and he spun her back around. His hand covered hers and he used his powers and broke the lock. A soft click could be heard by all those with enhanced hearing. Jondy whistled and Zack and Zane came in, they wore ski-masks. "We'll take Logan now," Maxie said. Buffy nodded to Angel and he carried Logan over to Zane and handed him over. "Now give me Faith," Buffy ordered. "Wait," Jondy said. Maxie turned around and looked at Jondy. "Not yet. First rule of the fence, never make a trade without seeing your merchandise. Unmask him," Jondy continued. Zack pulled the mask off. The man had Logan's short, ruffled hair cut and similar glasses but it wasn't him. Zack ripped his mask off. "It's not him, Maxie." Zane dropped Wesley and Zack kicked hard. Ribs popped loudly. Wesley tried to get up, Zack punched him in the face and broke his nose and then kicked once more. Wesley didn't move again. "Where the fuck is Logan?" Maxie asked. One of Buffy's posse stepped out of the shadows and took off a hat. When he took the step, Logan's familiar exoskeleton motor could be heard. "Logan?" Maxie asked with a lot of shock in her voice. "Why?" "You said you wouldn't let your feelings about your family cloud your judgement. You lied," he said. "She's a killer." "Then again, so are all of us," Jondy said. She raised her fist and all of the soldiers and aliens popped out of their hiding places, their guns trained on Buffy's group. Logan's eyes went wide. A voice came over Jondy's walkie talkie. "Incoming." Krit said. Krit and Alec smashed through the glass skylights and dropped down to a high catwalk. "Copters," Alec yelled. "He betrayed us," Zack hissed. "He set us up. Just like I knew he would!" Logan turned to Buffy. "I thought we agreed that there would be no law officials." "Change of plans," Buffy replied nonchalantly. "Leave him, Maxie. Everyone fall back. Retreat," Jondy ordered. "You're not going anywhere," Angel said. Jondy pulled out a 9mm and leveled it at Buffy. "We go where we will. Pull back. Get Faith out of here." "But..." Faith started. "Another time. Now move," Jondy snapped. Maxwell grabbed her arm, Michael ran out from the side where he was positioned and grabbed the other and they lead her out. Most of the X-5's were out. Jondy and Buffy had not moved an inch. Jondy saw the young blonde girl on Buffy's left had a crossbow, but other than that everyone else seemed unarmed. "You're letting a killer walk away," Buffy tried to reason. "She's not just any killer, she's my twin sister. And in this family we're deathly protective," Jondy said. "Twin. You look nothing like her," Buffy replied. "Fraternal but who gives a shit," Jondy replied. Zane dragged Wesley over to Buffy's team. "He'll need medical attention," he told Willow softly. Willow nodded. A loud snap and then a sudden pain caught everyone off guard. The blonde girl had accidentally fired her crossbow. Jondy staggered, then went down. Zack and Maxie helped her to her feet. Krit and Alec now had their guns on Buffy and Dawn (the holder of the crossbow). "Oops. I...I...It... I'm sorry," Dawn apologized. Jondy grabbed the shaft protruding from her left shoulder. She pulled it out and snapped it in half, "You say oops when you spill milk, you beg for your life when you shoot a pissed off soldier." "It tripped by itself. I didn't mean to," she stammered. Jondy started coughing, "It ends now Buffy. I'll spare your girl and Logan and you leave Faith to us." She managed to get out. "Max, you can't let her..." Logan started. Zack leveled his gun at Logan's head. "Shut the fuck up. Jondy's the one in charge, not Maxie." "Max..." Logan pleaded. "You set us up. How can I ever trust you again?" Maxie said. Zane and Zack helped Jondy out, Maxie walked right behind them. Krit and Alec kept their guns trained on the group and then they exited, leaving the Slayer gang behind. By the time Spike and Xander landed the copter, the soldiers were all long gone back to the hotel. At the hotel, Zack and Zane carried Jondy into the hotel room and laid her down. Everyone in there was beyond shocked that she was bleeding. Zane pulled off his mask, then he ripped Jondy's shirt open and they saw that the bolt had hit a few inches above her heart. Alec pulled out his lighter and a knife and began to heat the knife. "We've got to cauterize the wound. Hold her down." Zane and Zack held her shoulders down, Liz and Syl each grabbed a leg. Brin ran out of the room to her car. Alec took the hot knife and put it on the wound. Jondy bit back a scream. The sizzling of flesh was loud in some of the X-5's ears. Some of the group began to cry thinking she might bleed to death. Isabel buried her face into Jesse's chest. Once after a few seconds Alec removed the knife. "She's stopped bleeding. Grab a shirt for her." Jace threw him a shirt. Brin came running back into the room she had a first aid kit with her. "Let me clean her up a bit." Jondy put her right arm around Brin's shoulder and they made their way to the bathroom. Faith turned on Zack, "How did that happen?" "Little girl with the crossbow had an itchy finger," he replied. "But Buffy's gone. Jondy spared the girl as long as she left and never came after you again." "It's over?" "It's over," Zack replied. Faith smiled and tears ran down her cheeks. Zack embraced Faith. A few minutes later, Brin and Jondy emerged from the bathroom. Jondy looked like shit, she was very pale and very weak. Brin helped Jondy to the bed where most of the girls swarmed her. Maxie stood by Zack at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry. You were right about Logan, Zack." "Let's not talk about him ever again," Zack said with a small smile. "I've got something to say," Jondy said. "No. You're weak, save it," Zane said. "I told Maxie I'd say what was up after Faith was safe." Her eyes fought to keep open. She coughed. "I've got to, Zane," she said. He nodded. She got up and away from the touch of any of her family. She balanced herself on the desk but then resigned to sitting in a chair. "Ok, I've got to start in the beginning for Liz's friends. The beginning is a place called Manticore. There they created us and then made science projects of us. One of our brothers who's dead, Ben, he made a religion for us. The Virgin Mary is our Blue Lady. She protected the good soldiers from being taken away in the middle of the night and from overly mutated Transgenics that we called Nomlies. One day in '09, before the Pulse, Maxie had a seizure and we thought that they'd take her to the Nomlies so we escaped and parted ways. Each of us living in fear of being captured and taken back. Some of us did go back, one of us died there... Tinga. But only one of us broke back in for information, me. What I was looking for is not important now... I was caught by a lab technician. I had gotten my barcode removed so he could not identify me or report me, but he decided to make a test of me. He injected me with one of his concoctions. It was a mixture of several things, most notably an enhancer of animal DNA and a virus. The DNA enhancer caused some small mutations, my ears and it also enhanced my abilities. And the virus was his own hatchling, it's a variation of Tuberculosis. Non-transmittable, time released, and incurable unless I got help from him by staying at Manticore. I ran, not believing him. I tried to get help from doctors for TB but it's too different." "What is TB?" Jesse asked. "It's pretty much a severe lung infection that destroys her lungs," Maria said in a matter of fact tone. "I did a report about it." "Why didn't you go back?" Brin asked. "I'd rather die then go back," Jondy said. "And that's the decision you made, you're going to die?" Michael asked. "You were never there. I still have nightmares of that place. Of watching our brother Jack be dragged off to be killed, of our sister Eva being shot. Torture. Killing. Pain. Shit, we were kids," Jondy said her breath ragged, "I wouldn't go back ever. I was too scared to even help rescue Tinga. Death before surrender. It's a good soldier's way to live." "Don't talk like that. You sound like Ben." Dax said. "Shut up." Maxie yelled. "If she believes in the Blue Lady then she does." Jondy sent Maxie a soft smile, and radically changed the subject. "My last official act as CO is to resign it to Krit. With Zack's memory issues he's now unfit, I'm beyond unfit, and you're next in line." Krit nodded solemnly. "How much time do you have left?" Jace asked. "Once I cough blood, I'll have twenty-four hours, and then the infection will have become too advanced to counteract it and it'll kill me rapidly." "Ok. We find this lab junkie and get the cure," Erich said. "He died in a car accident last year, his data was in the DNA lab when it was destroyed," Zane said. "And none of the other lab technicians I've contacted had any idea about this fuck's little concoction." "In other words, you're dying and there's no way to stop it?" Brin asked. Jondy nodded. She started coughing violently, after she finished coughing she rubbed her hand on her pant leg. "Oh shit," Maxie said in a weak voice. Her legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground. "What?" Zack asked. She raised her finger and pointed at Jondy's leg. There was a blood stain from where she had rub her hand after last coughing fit. "The bolt might have hit her lung," Alec offered. "It could just be that." Jondy shook her head no. Tears began to fall down her eyes. "I'll have my family around while I die, it's what I've always wanted. They can take me to the High Place." "Stop talking like that," Faith said, tears flowing down her face. "You said you'd protect me. Dying doesn't count. On your life! That means something. That means everything." "I'm sorry," Jondy made out in barely a whisper. "We need to let her rest," Liz said, tears in his eyes. "She needs to save her strength." Almost everyone filed out of the room. Maxie, Zane, Faith, and Zack stayed. Jondy managed to get herself to a bed and laid down. She couldn't stop crying. Zack and Zane soon grew impatient, they had to move for ideas so they left. Maxie and Faith sat on either side of Jondy who was breathing very shallowly on the bed. "I thought that if I found you guys and we began to fight the battle of that prophecy, I might beat this... I guess it's just a lot of coincidences. The book never took into account genetically altered virus," Jondy said in a humorous tone. Her voice grew somber. "Where's the High Place, Maxie?" "I'll take you later," Maxie said. Jondy nodded. Faith put her hand on Jondy's face. "You're burning up." "I know. I think it's from the crossbow." Faith pulled her hand back. "They might have tried to put poison or a magic potion on it. It was for me, so I wouldn't discount that option." "A waste of their time. A bolt like that didn't need poison to do damage," Maxie said. "I'm tired," Jondy said weakly to change the subject. "You should take a nap then," Faith said. "We're not going anywhere," Maxie said in a reassuring voice. Jondy let her eyes close and soon her breathing was smooth. Maxie bit back tears and Faith laid down next to Jondy and fell asleep. In the other room the group was trying to figure what they could do. "There's nothing," Jace said. "I say we take her to the High Place and we let her shoot herself so she can die with dignity." "No. She's not going to die," Zane said. "She can't. And if she does, she dies fighting for her life." "I agree with Zane," Zack said. "I do too," Krit said. "Isn't there some doctor somewhere that could do something?" Isabel asked. "If there is, we don't have time to find one," Syl said. "My little sister's gonna die in twelve hours and there's no way around it." Liz looked to Maxwell and for an instant remembered how she found out about his secret. "Hold on a minute, there might be a way," Liz said. "Maxwell, I was shot and I nearly died and he healed me. Kyle too. Maybe he can heal her." Zack looked to him. "Do you think you can?" "A gun shot or a heart attack is one thing, but a virus? I don't know." "I'll try to help," Isabel said. "Me too. I even brought the healing stones," Michael said. "That'd be great if you had the Royal Four," Maria noted. "But Tess is back in enemy territory with your son, remember." "When you healed me and Liz, we got a bit of you in us. We might be able help," Kyle added. "I have no fucking clue what you're talking about but is it worth trying?" Zack asked. Maxwell looked to his sister and to Michael and didn't answer. "At this point, anything is," Zane answered. "Do it," Krit said. "Before I do, I would like to know what I'm up against. Maybe we could get a blood sample and I could check it out. If I see the virus, I might be able to combat it better," Max suggested. "What do you need?" Zack asked. "Microscope, a sample slide... That should be good," he said. "Ok. Jace, Brin, and Syl. You three go find that shit," Krit said. "Grix, Dax go and get ice and some food. She's going to need nourishment and we might need to lower her core temp. It might be able to delay the effects. And Original Cindy, you weren't at our skirmish, go to Logan. Get him to do a search on TB and get all the information on it that you can get. Kyle and Maria go with. Play dumb if he asks if you know what happened. It's Kyle's brother who has TB and you're getting the info for him." "I don't have a brother," Kyle said. "Logan don't know that, fool," Original Cindy said. "Ok, we're going." Logan's Apartment--6 AM Original Cindy knocked and Willow opened the door. They checked each other out for a second. "Is Logan here?" Original Cindy asked. Willow stepped out of the way and the trio entered. Logan wheeled over to Original Cindy. "What are you doing here?" "I need a favor," Original Cindy said sitting across from him. "This is Maria and Kyle. Kyle's older bro is a friend of mine and he's sick. We need to find out about what he's got." "What does he have?" Logan asked to Kyle. "Tuberculosis," he responded. "Ok," Logan wheeled over to his computer. "So have you talked to Max?" "No. She hasn't been to the apartment since Jondy came into town," Original Cindy said. "And she's decided not to call me in the last few days. It's cool, though, she can take care of herself." "You didn't hear about anything last night?" Xander asked. "The only thing I know that happened last night was Sketchy lost three large in a card game. And Original Cindy got herself a hot ass honey's number," Original Cindy said. "Thank God we went to Crash last night, we got a major alibi," she thought. Logan wheeled back over. "The computer's doing a wide search of medical files, it'll be a bit." "Well, it looks like you got company so we're gonna head out. How about you hit Original Cindy up at the apartment when it's done?" "We were just leaving," Buffy said. "We didn't meet, I'm Original Cindy. That's Kyle and Maria." "Buffy," Buffy briefly introduced her friends. "Nice to meet you," Maria said, mostly to herself in regards to Buffy's abbreviated introductions. Buffy took Logan's hand and leaned in. "So, you'll let us know anything about the group and their location that you can find? And keep an eye on hospitals for the girl Dawn shot?" "I'll do what I can. I doubt they'll take her to a hospital. But I'll keep my eyes open." Kyle was glad for his position, Logan was a few feet behind him and he could hear clearly. Logan was working with the bad guys. The Slayer gang left to go get somebody from the hospital and then they were heading out. Once the Slayer gang left, Logan stood and walked around, his exoskeleton whirring quietly. "So you haven't talked with Max?" Logan pressed. "No. Why? You guys get in a fight again?" Original Cindy asked with half- interest. "Kinda. What was the last thing she said to you?" "She thought she was going to roll with Jondy when she got ready to move on. For all Original knows, she's already gone." "You're not concerned?" "My Boo's a big girl, she said she'd call when she could. If she don't in a while then I'll get pissed, if she never calls then she never calls. She was just so excited to see Jondy. You know they were tight back at... As children?" "Yes," Logan said forcing a smile. "Did you meet Jondy?" "Kinda. She was at Crash and beat Max at pool for a Benjamin. No formal introductions, she just won and moved on. Original Cindy thought Jondy was tryin' to work the hook up with Max, bein' all mysterious and shit." Logan nodded. "Well if you talk to Max, tell her to call me." "Sure thing," Original Cindy responded. Logan's computer beeped and it began to print a series of papers. "You're brother's sick with TB?" Logan asked Kyle. "Yeah." "What's his name?" Logan asked. Kyle froze for a second, "Uh, it's Jim." Maria hid a smile, Jim Valenti was Kyle's dad's name. Logan nodded. "Boy's trying to shake us down," Original Cindy thought. The computer stopped printing. There was a stack of papers half an inch thick. "This is it," Logan said, handing Cindy the stack. "Thanks." Logan looked to Maria. "So, how do you know Jim?" Maria looked to Kyle. "Kyle and I are friends." "Really good friends," Kyle added nonchalantly. "She wanted to help. I think it's sweet of her." Logan eyed them. "Very sweet," he replied with no sincerity. "I do anything I can for my friends," Maria said. Logan nodded again. "Well we better get this info to Jim," Original Cindy said. The trio left. Logan watched them leave. He knew that they did know where Max was, they had talked to her recently. He punched the wall. Max was gone forever because of his need to do the right thing. Even as the right thing seemed to look more and more wrong every second. Original Cindy's Apartment Original Cindy ran into her apartment with Kyle and Maria in tow, and dialed Alec's cell phone. Alec answered it, "Hello?" "Buster had Buffy and her entourage over at his crib and then he tried interrogating us." "Did you get the data?" "Yeah, it seems to be all usable." "Ok. How long will it take you to get here?" "That's the problem. The bitch and crew are tailing us," she said. "Ok, put it in a package of some sort. A Jam Pony Bike Messenger is going to come by and pick it up." "Alec, you're a genius." "I know." Alec hung up and looked to Jesse. "My man, you're up." "What?" "The recon team got their data but the group from last night is tailing them. They can't return here." "What does that have to do with me?" 


	7. The High Place, the Bad Place, and Every...

"Can't Deny Destiny"  
  
Chapter 7 "The High Place, the Bad Place, and Everywhere in Between"  
  
Rogue Angel Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Note: I'm working on the rest of the story.. I need feedback. ***** Original Cindy and Max's apartment There was a knock at the door, Original Cindy opened it. Jesse stood in the hall. He was wearing something that any bike messenger would wear, a gawky, un-trendy monstrosity of an attempt of being hip. He looked uncomfortable and awkward in the mismatched ensemble. But still, he was a convincing bike messenger. "Jam Pony Bike Messenger, you have a package for pick up?" he said with a grin. "Boy, you good," Original Cindy said, handing him the package. "I called half an hour ago, that's great time." "I try, I've got people to impress, Ma'am." He left and rode his bike to the actual Jam Pony. In front of the building he got off of his bike and walked it in. He pulled his jacket off and walked up to a guy with loose brown hair and glasses. "Hey, are you Sketchy?" The guy turned. "Who's asking?" "I'm a friend of Max's. She needs a favor." "What kind of favor?" "She needs this packet delivered to her. But in a different box. Alec said there's a tube in his locker that you should use." "Why don't you deliver it? Aren't you a messenger?" "I'm not and I can't. You're the one who has to do it." "Where do I deliver it to?" "There's a hotel right outside of town towards the rural area. It's the Seattle Inn. Room 104." "I know the place. It takes a while to get there." "I know. Max really needs you to hurry. This package has information that could save her sister's life." Sketchy grabbed the packet and ripped it open. He took the papers and looked at them. "TB? Her sister has TB?" "Yeah, she's getting really close to dying and they just need the information. And I'll pay you a hundred dollars." He held out the cash. Sketchy smiled and took the money. "I'm her man." Sketchy went to Alec's locker and picked it open. He pulled out the packing tube and put the papers in it. He then stuck it in his bag and left. Jesse changed out of the clothes and walked back out. He got on his bike and rode towards the market. He ducked into an alley and saw the one of the group he was told to look for. A lanky guy with dark hair wearing a white shirt. Xander walked by and didn't notice Jesse jet off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Fuck," Xander yelled. He picked up his walkie talkie, "I lost the messenger." "It's ok, he probably was just a worker doing his job. How about you head back? There's food," Willow replied. "Every Scooby needs his snacks," Xander said and he headed back to the headquarters. The Hotel By the time Jesse returned, Sketchy was long gone. Jesse was hot and sweaty and sore when he got back but the reaction he got from the group made him forget it all. He had played a part to save a girl's life, he was so proud of himself. And Isabel was proud of him too. Liz and Maxwell were taking turns reading the documents and taking notes and checking out the blood sample. Michael put his hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Way to go." Michael didn't wait for any reaction, he left and went to the other room. Maxie and Faith were both sitting next to Jondy who was now in a tub of ice. Michael came in and put his hand on Faith's shoulder. "They're working on a plan. It seems like a good one." Faith nodded. Michael sat and Faith snuggled into him, he put his arms around her. He could feel her fear. He kissed the back of her neck and tried to send the vibe that everything was going to be ok. Faith tensed and then turned. "What happened at the restaurant with Liz?" "She was shot and Maxwell healed her. You saw that?" Michael said. "Yeah. Is he going to heal Jondy?" "He's going to try. Him and Liz are studying about TB and checking out blood samples to see if he can figure out how he should deal with it." Faith relaxed a bit. "She's going to be fine then?" "We hope," Michael said. "We have a little more than thirteen hours." Maxie said without looking away from Jondy. "You can take a break if you want Faith. You seem tired." "I am, but I don't need to go." "She's not going anywhere. If you sleep in this hotel room, I can wake you for any changes." "Ok, I guess. Thanks." Faith kissed Jondy and Maxie's forehead and her and Michael left. Jondy's eyes fluttered open and Maxie grabbed her hand. "So cold," Jondy croaked out. "Your body temp was skyrocketed, we had to get you to cool down." "I'm cold now." Maxie helped Jondy out of the tub and she sat her against it. Jondy seemed a little more awake. "Maxie, I'm sorry I didn't make myself seen to you sooner. We should have had more time together." "We should have and we might get it. Liz's Max might have a way to cure you." A smile slowly formed on Jondy's lips. "That boy is amazing." "He is. Liz is lucky to have found him. He's enthralled by her." "He's just like Zack. Protective but sensitive. Those boys are peas in a pod." Maxie put Jondy's hand in hers. "They are, aren't they?" "Uh huh. And Zack looks at you like Maxwell looks at Liz." Maxie thought about it for a second. "He does, doesn't he?" "Is there an echo in here?" Jondy said trying to laugh, it turned into a cough. "Don't, Jon, save your strength." Jondy nodded and leaned into her sister. "I'll try." Zack came into the bathroom and saw the two girls leaning against the bathtub. "How goes it, Jondy?" "Peaches. I've never been better," she said, coughing in her chest. "How about you, Maxie?" "I think crappy sums it up. Maybe shitty... Nah, fucked up is the phase I'm looking for. Fucked up." Zack offered a small smile. "I think Zane's itching to play nurse for a while if you want to take a break." "I'm fine," Maxie said. "Go, I need to talk to Zane anyway," Jondy said. "You want me to?" Jondy gave a small nod. Zack helped Maxie up and the two of them pulled Jondy to her feet and carried her to her bed. Faith and Michael had fallen asleep on the other side of it. They were deep asleep. "I'll send Zane in," Zack said. Maxie and Zack left and a few minutes later Zane entered. "You wanted to see me?" Zane asked. Jondy laid on the bed, her eyes barely staying open. "Come here." Zane crouched down next to her, he brushed a stray hair from her face. "Yes?" Jondy pulled on his shirt and he leaned closer. She leaned up and kissed him. He returned the kiss and she lowered to the bed. "I love you," she whispered. "I know you do." "Take me to the High Place," she said. "In a while." "Now," she gasped. "Why?" "How long do I have?" she asked. Zane looked to the clock. "Thirteen hours." "I don't." "What do you mean?" "I coughed blood before." Zane froze, her twenty-four hour warning had come earlier than she had told anyone. "When?" "During the football game. Around noon." Zane looked at the clock. Instead of having thirteen hours, they had one. "Fuck," he said. "I'm sorry. I was just going to..." "Not tell us." "Yeah," Jondy said with tears in her eyes. "I've got to tell," Zane said. "They're going to be pissed," Jondy said with a smile. "I wouldn't be smiling if I were you." "You're a lucky bastard in that you're not me. Go tell them." Zane kissed her softly and left. "Faith," Jondy said. She repeated her name twice before Faith stirred. "Yeah." "Wake up," Jondy whispered. Faith sat up and Zack barged into the room. "What the fuck, Jondy?" Jondy tried to smile but it was a weak attempt. Maxie rushed in past Zack and launched herself onto Jondy with her arms flailing. Faith ripped her sister off. Jondy's face was red from where Maxie had hit her. Jondy started coughing. "What got in your head, Maxie? You trying to kill her?" Faith asked. "She's down to an hour, Faith. She didn't tell us that she started coughing blood during the game yesterday. We've got till noon." Faith looked at Jondy. "You lied?" "I was trying to protect you guys," Jondy said in her defense. "Bull shit," Maxie and Faith both snapped. Jondy started crying. "I tried... But the Blue Lady is weak in me. I'm a bad person. The Nomlies are coming for me, they're gonna take me. I can feel it. They're coming." "We won't let them take you, Jon. We're getting you to the High Place," Maxie said. Maxie and Faith picked Jondy up and carried her to the BMW. Zack went back into the other hotel room. "Maxwell, Liz, you're down to an hour. Brin, you and Zane go with the group to the High Place. We'll follow." Brin and Zane nodded and ran out to the car. Zane got behind the wheel. He sped to the Space Needle and they carried Jondy to the top. Maxie and Brin helped Jondy get on top of the Needle. "See Jon, the High Place," Maxie said in a soft voice. "It's so pretty up here," Jondy whispered. She was right, the sky was unnaturally clear and blue. The sun shone. It could have been a perfect day. After a few minutes on the top of the roof, Maxie and Brin lead Jondy inside where Faith and Zane had made a bed for Jondy to lay on. Maxie looked at her watch, 11:30... Half an hour left till zero hour. Jondy laid calmly, the eye of the hurricane. The other four were frantically pacing around her. After a few minutes Zack entered the room. "They're in here," he said. Almost immediately everyone else loaded into the room. The Roswell gang made their way up to Jondy. "It's about fucking time. We've got fifteen minutes," Faith snapped. Jondy waved Maxwell back. "Let me say goodbye first, just incase..." Maxwell nodded and each X-5 approached Jondy and she hugged all of them and kissed them on their forehead. She hugged all of the non-transgenics next and then she laid back down. Syl looked to her watch, the goodbye's had taken five minutes. She had ten left. Tears flowed down Syl's cheeks. The X-5's huddled together and watched as Maxwell put his hands on Jondy's chest. She was coughing roughly, her breathing was ragged and shallow, and blood pooled at the corners of her lips. She was nearing the end. Maxwell's hands began to glow. Liz put her hand on his shoulder and he began to glow. Michael grasped Liz's hand and she began to glow. Isabel put her hand on Michael's shoulder and Kyle his hand on Maxwell's other shoulder. Each of them began to glow. Isabel put the healing stones around Jondy's chest and Jondy began to glow. The light they radiated was intense. Maxwell began to sweat. Jondy's eyes closed and her breath stopped flowing. A series of beeps from watches let the group know it was noon. Maxwell broke his connection with Jondy and the light faded. It took everyone a few seconds for their eyes to adjust. When they could see they saw a saddening image, Jondy's head had slumped to the side, relaxed. They waited for a breath. Isabel closed her eyes and let herself find Jondy's subconscious. It was an icy scene, a young child with a shaved head was bent over a frozen lake. There was a figure below the ice. Jondy stood on the ice, dressed in black fatigues and a black leather duster, she watched as the young figure on the rim of the lake struggling with a decision. "What is this?" Isabel asked. Jondy replied without turning to her. "This is my escape. The girl there is me, Maxie's under the water. In about two seconds I'm going to run and abandon a fellow soldier, my sister, my best friend." Just like Jondy foretold, the figure took off running. "She got out though," Isabel said. "I shouldn't have left," Jondy said with a hurt voice. "I'm a bad soldier."  
  
The scene changed and Isabel and Jondy were standing at the end of a corridor. "Nomlies," Jondy whispered in a voice mixed with fear and hate. A man led a group of children, all with shaved heads, through a corridor. They passed a door with a small barred opening; the door had X-2/0045D engraved on it. Suddenly a hideous face appeared at the opening and the man it belongs to cackled. The children pulled back against the wall in fear. The man, Lydecker, snapped to the children, "Get moving, soldiers. No one told you to stop." "Bastard," Jondy said and Lydecker walked through her. "You need to wake up," Isabel said. Jondy looked around and now the two adults were in a dormitory the X-5's were all asleep, except for Max and Jondy who were sitting up and talking quietly. "Everyone's alive here. We're together." "It's only a memory, Jondy. Your family is waiting for you." Jondy points around the room, "There's where Ben, Tinga, Jack and Eva sleep. They're in the Good Place. They're the ones waiting for me." The scene changed again. This time the child with the shaved head that Jondy had identified as herself bent over a fallen figure. The adult Jondy turned. "No." A young girl pointed a gun into a light but Lydecker lined up a shot. The adult Jondy launched herself at him and soared through him as he pulled the trigger. "Eva," was her battle cry. She crashed to the ground. Isabel stood next to her. "What is this?" The picture froze and Jondy looked up. "This was the incident that made us leave. Maxie's first seizure, they were going to take her to the Nomlies... No, they were going to take her and dissect her, to find out what was wrong and make her copies better." Jondy turned to Isabel. "Am I dead? Is this the Bad Place? Is this Hell?" "This is not Hell." "You've never been here," Jondy said looking at Isabel, her eyes on fire, full of hatred. "They tried to break me here, kill my spirit. It must be Hell." Isabel broke the link and was suddenly back in the real world. She opened her eyes. Jondy hadn't moved yet. "No," a gentle whisper was spoken from the X-5 group, the speaker not identified. "She's alive," Isabel said. Zane put his fingers on her neck and looked for a pulse. "No pulse." "I just dream walked her. She's alive," Isabel said with tears in her eyes. "She has to be." "When a battery's not working, you've got to jump start it." Michael's hands radiated and he put them over Jondy's heart and released an energy bolt. Jondy's eyes flew open and she gasped. She was then rushed by everyone in the room, she was the center of a large group hug. "Need to breathe." She managed to get out and everyone peeled off of her. "You're ok?" Zane asked. Jondy responded by grabbing his hand and nodded. She turned her gaze to Isabel, "Was I dreaming?" "I was there," Isabel said softly. "You saw my Bad Place?" "And it's gone," Isabel said. Jondy smiled and turned to Maxwell. "You. You are amazing." Jondy gave him a hug. "All of you are. Liz chose good friends, even you Maria." "I still think you're a bitch," Maria said with a grin. "Takes one to find another." Jondy smiled and then Maria and her hugged. Maxie punched Jondy in the back. Jondy dropped to the ground. She got up and turned around. "Did I neglect to mention that I was on the brink of death seconds ago? I just died or did you forget?" "That was because you lied. Every time you lie, I'm gonna hit you." "Fuck, lesson learned, ok?" Jondy said. "Can we go get food? I'm starved." "You and your stomach," Jace said punching Jondy's stomach softly. "Emergency's over, time for food," she joked. "I haven't eaten since... Before the mission. Eleven hours." "You can eat by yourself. I think I speak for everyone when I say, I'm exhausted," Brin said yawning. "Too much drama." Everyone made some type of agreement gesture, except for Maxie. "I'll go with."  
  
Diner Maxie and Jondy sat across from each other in the diner. They were now in clean street clothes. They hadn't spoken much since they left the Space Needle. They ate in silence, Jondy consumed with the guilt of her secrecy and her near death experience. Maxie cleared her throat and Jondy looked at her. "What?" Jondy asked. "You're acting like a child." "I wouldn't know how to," Jondy said with more sarcasm than she meant. "What do you mean?" "You had foster parents after the Pulse, didn't you?" Maxie thought back to her foster dad and Lucy. "Yeah." "I didn't. I was on my own the whole time. If I wasn't with Zane or Zack, I was alone. No fake families, no chance to salvage a childhood." She took a breath and looked at her sister. "I always kinda dreamed about what you'd grow up to be." "What did you think I'd be?" "Just like me. And you are. Better than me actually." "I'm not better." "Right." Jondy stabbed at her food with her fork. "Shit," Maxie said. "What? Don't like me stabbing my eggs? I'm not..." "Bitch and crew are on to us." "You're fucking me?" "Nope. Red head is on your six. With the 'tan in a can' brunette." "Do they notice us?" "Not sure." "Get up and go to the Ladies room. Smooth and slow," Jondy ordered. "What about you?" "My back's to them, they can't tell it's me. Go." Maxie got up and went towards the bathroom. Jondy picked up a newspaper and set it up in front of her face. She heard someone sit across from her. "I thought I gave an order." She lowered the paper. "I'm not one to take orders," Buffy responded. "What does it take to get rid of you people?" "Give us Faith." "Never," Jondy said folding up her paper. "Excuse me, I just lost my appetite." Jondy got up and dropped a few bills down. "Two settings? Where's the person you were with? Is it Faith?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Faith's long gone. As soon as the trade went under she left. She's gone." "Where to?" "If I knew, I still wouldn't tell you. She's in good hands now. Our family's very protective. She won't cross the law again. She's no longer your deal." Buffy grabbed Jondy's arm. Jondy looked at Buffy's hand on her arm then at Buffy. "She is my deal. And she belongs in a prison." Jondy glanced up and caught sight of Maxie coming out of the ladies room. Jondy flicked her eyes to the back door and Maxie went. "You know nothing about Faith." "Enlighten me." "You can't handle the truth." "The truth, yes; the cliché, no." Jondy whip[ed out with lightning fast reaction and ripped Buffy's hand off of her arm and put her in an arm lock. "Take the clue and fuck off." Jondy let go of Buffy and she left the cafe. Buffy followed after her. Jondy led Buffy to the nearest market and easily lost Buffy in the crowd. Jondy spotted Maxie on a roof top and headed over to her. "You clean?" Jondy asked climbing up the ladder. "The two chicks that I saw haven't got any clue on how to track. Any easier and they'd need to be blind." "We need to go to ground," Jondy ordered. "We've got tails on us and they keep coming." "Should we spilt?" Maxie asked. "Negative," Jondy responded. "I'm not up to par, entirely. If I had to, I don't think I could sustain a long fight all that well. He got the virus but neglected the entirety of the crossbow wound." "Wasn't a priority." "I know," Jondy closed her eyes. "Ok. We just have to out maneuver them. Keep to the rooftops as much as we can." "Do you think they have Sector Passes?" "Logan's on their side, what do you think?" Maxie grew mad quickly. "That bastard. He promised he wouldn't do anything until I evaluated it." "Hey, head in the game. Is that a yes?" "Yes. They probably have city wide Sector Passes. And he knows where I hang out. He knows me very well." "But he don't know me for shit. We'll take the roof way, like you suggested. And we'll cut straight for the hotel. We get there and we get Faith and get the fuck out of Dodge." Maxie nodded and the two girls took off running. In the market, Buffy ran into Willow and Cordellia. "I lost her," Buffy said. "What about you two?" "Gone. They're fast," Willow responded. "Too fast," Buffy added, she rubbed her sore arm. "And they can jump far, too," Cordellia added. "How do you know that?" Buffy asked. Cordellia pointed and the three girls watched as Jondy and Maxie ran across the roof tops and jumped easily over the gaps between buildings even if the gap was wide. Soon the two were out of sight. "Wasn't she just shot last night?" Willow asked in regards to Jondy. "I think we need to talk to Logan again. He needs to be a little less candid about what the hell they are," Buffy responded. 


	8. Saying Goodbye

Logan' Apartment  
  
  
  
Buffy stood in front of Logan, "What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Logan asked on a harsh voice, "You made me betray someone I really care about. I don't care what you do or don't know. About anything."  
  
"Mr. Cale," Buffy started.  
  
"Don't. Get out of my house."  
  
"We'll go public." Cordialla threatened.  
  
"With what?" Logan asked laughing.  
  
"Faith's location." Buffy said. "She's a felon. Your friend is aiding a felon."  
  
Logan swallowed. "They've probably already left the city."  
  
"Where would they go?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know. They've got training, they know how to vanish. You won't find them." He said.  
  
Buffy nodded, "I'll find them. We're goin' to our hotel. If you change your mind, call."  
  
"Hold your breath." Logan said in a smart tone.  
  
The Hotel  
  
Jondy and Max had sprinted the whole way back to the hotel. They smiled as they opened the door. The whole group was in one room all laying on each other and sleeping wherever there is enough room to sleep. Jondy tip toed over to Faith and woke her silently. She then work Liz just as quietly. They both moved away silently, the urgency in Jondy's eyes hurried them without argument. Jondy signaled to Max to go to the other room and get their bags. Max nodded and ran silently over there as Jondy led the very sleepy Liz and Faith to the car.  
  
Max was heading back to the car when she crossed paths with Zack. "I heard you guys." He said softly. "So you're leaving now?"  
  
Max couldn't help but notice how sad he looked about this. "They're onto Faith, we got to move out."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A couple months. Jondy has the contact number we'll be in touch."  
  
Zack rattled off a phone number, "Now you have it too. We'll set up a meeting. Christmas."  
  
"Where?" Max asked.  
  
"How about New Mexico? Liz knows some people down there." He said with a weak smile.  
  
"Alright, Christmas in Roswell, I'll see you there." Max kissed him briefly and then jogged off to the car. Zack followed after her and grabbed her shoulder. He spun her and kissed her deeply. He pulled back and touched her face softly.  
  
Both him and Max felt eyes on them and they looked over, Jondy had a smug grin on her face. Max flushed and Zack grew serious. He looked at Jondy, "You bring them back. Got it?"  
  
Jondy nodded, "Yes sir."  
  
Zack left. Max climbed in the driver's seat, still blushing. "That nice?" Jondy asked.  
  
"For the record yes, now don't make me kick your ass." Max said in a rush.  
  
Jondy laughed, "Of course not Maxie."  
  
Jondy started the car and pulled out. They got around the corner before she suddenly threw the car into reverse. "What the hell, Jondy?" Max said.  
  
Jondy hid the car and pointed to where the Scooby gang was loading out of the car. "Get in the driver's seat, I got to alert the family." Jondy said and she got out of the car. She blurred to the hotel room and kicked the door open, "Cover's been blown, go to ground." She said.  
  
All of the X5's shot up. The Aliens and humans moved a little slower. "Huh?" Maria asked.  
  
"Buffy and her friends are in the hotel, sector police are onto us. Everyone needs to go now." Jondy said and she took off running.  
  
Zane got up and ran towards the door, Zack stopped him, "We're meeting up for Christmas in Roswell." He said to the group. He looked at Zane, "She has to get Faith clear. It's nothing personal."  
  
Zane nodded slowly, "Alright."  
  
In twenty minutes the group had all but separated. Original Cindy was gonna go with Jace to Mexico and Alec was going to go with Maria to New Mexico.  
  
Zane headed away from the room towards where he had parked, Krit and Syl with him. Zane walked past the car and looked at a car parked next to it. A dark convertible. "I know this car."  
  
"Zane?" A voice asked.  
  
Zane turned around and saw a tanned brunette behind him. "Hey, Cordellia right?"  
  
"You remembered." She said.  
  
"I never forget a car or owner."  
  
She smiled. A thought struck Zane, he had seen her the night before. She was here with the Buffy group. He tensed. Luckily he had been wearing a ski mask so she wouldn't remember his face but it was still a situation he needed to get out of.  
  
Cordilla smiled, "You're sweet. What are you doing up here?"  
  
"I moved from LA a while back, I'm traveling around with my brother and his girlfriend." Which wasn't a complete lie. "We had a family thing and I've got work so I've got to get back home."  
  
"Small world." Cordellia said.  
  
"Yeah. Well I do have to get going. I'll see you around though."  
  
Zane left and jogged over to his car. "Get down." He ordered. "I just ran into one of them."  
  
Syl swore but climbed down out of sight. Krit laid out in the back and hid from view. Zane floored it out of there. Syl sat up and slapped his shoulder, "What the hell?"  
  
"Sorry, I saw a car. I didn't know it was with them." He said with an innocent voice.  
  
Syl smacked him again. "You and your car fetish."  
  
"It's not a fetish, it's a liking of cars."  
  
The Other Side Of Town  
  
Jondy pointed Max in the direction of a different hotel. "Thank my anal retentiveness for this. I got this place days ago, just in case."  
  
Max smiled at Jondy, "Good job."  
  
Faith roused in the back seat, "Where are we?"  
  
"Still in Seattle. You're gonna get your wish." Jondy replied, "We're gonna deal with Logan and Buffy."  
  
"We're not touching Logan." Max snapped.  
  
"He called the cops on us. He set us up!" Jondy yelled.  
  
"He did what he thought he had to." Max replied.  
  
Jondy closed her eyes and thought for a moment, "We use him to reach the others, no guarantee I won't kick his ass."  
  
"Just don't kill him." Max said, "That's my right and mine alone."  
  
Jondy nodded. "Faith wake up Liz, we're gonna do this soon."  
  
Faith nodded and roused Liz. Max turned the car suddenly, "We're doing it now."  
  
Logan's Apartment  
  
Max led the other three upstairs. They didn't hear anything on the inside, he was sleeping or he wasn't there. Liz picked the lock and they moved in. Logan had passed out at the computer drunk.  
  
Max moved over to the statue that she had stolen and he had given back to her and she had given back to him. She picked it up and threw it through the window of his apartment.  
  
"Huh? What? Max. Max." Logan said and he tried to stand up.  
  
"Jondy give me your gun." Max said sternly.  
  
"Max. You don't like guns." Logan said.  
  
Jondy tossed Max her gun. Max unloaded it in Logan's computer equipment. "No more Eyes Only hacks on Manticore or I'll expose you." Max said.  
  
"You don't got the balls." Logan said and he stood up.  
  
"The gun has three more rounds, Cale. I'd be careful how you talked to my sister." Liz said.  
  
Logan moved to Max, "Max won't kill me. She can't touch me."  
  
"You betrayed me Logan." She replied.  
  
Logan moved up to her, his hand moved like he was going to touch her face. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"Come on Max, let's go what we came to do and go. He's pathetic." Faith said.  
  
"You want Buffy?" Logan asked. He touched his head, "The number's here."  
  
"Call her or I'll shoot." Max said.  
  
Logan moved so the gun was at his heart. "Do it."  
  
Jondy moved up and punched his face. He fell back to the ground. Her boot went to his throat. She pulled out a second gun and shot out the servomotor of Logan's exoskeleton. "I can make you a quadriplegic in stead of just a paraplegic."  
  
Logan swallowed then rattled off a phone number.  
  
"Faith, make the call. Same place, and do it ASAP." Jondy said and tossed Faith her cell phone.  
  
Faith dialed.  
  
Max looked down at Logan. "I found a cure."  
  
His eyes widened. "We can be together now, Max."  
  
"I'm not going to use it. I'm leaving Seattle and not coming back. I'm with Zack now."  
  
"Soldier boy?" Logan laughed, "You don't love him, your just mad."  
  
"I hate you, Logan." Max said. She fired the last three shots into the hard drive of the computer.  
  
Faith hung up the phone, "It's on."  
  
"Let go of him." Max ordered Jondy. Jondy lifted her boot and led Liz and Faith out of the room.  
  
Max crouched next to Logan. "I told you I had it, you betrayed my family and nearly blew our cover."  
  
Logan tried to respond but he passed out again and pissed all over himself. Logan was an awful drunk and Max was so mad that she walked out of that apartment and never walked back. 


	9. Showdown in Little Seattle

Can't Deny Destiny Chapter 9  
  
There was an air of tension in the car as they drove to the meeting place. Last night, they could afford to be cocky because they outnumbered Buffy and the Scoobies, now the tides were turned.  
  
Jondy pulled her car into the warehouse and got out of the car. Liz and Faith got out slower. Max sat in the passenger seat staring out the windshield. Jondy popped the trunk and started clipping weapons and holsters to her. Faith and Liz followed suit.  
  
Jondy noticed Max sitting and went to her door, she knocked on the window. Max jumped as her thoughts were broken. She opened the door, "Sorry."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Logan." Max said. "I mean, I was... and he."  
  
"I know." Jondy interrupted. "I'd swear of the species if I didn't love Zane so much." She said with a smirk.  
  
"What's going to happen with you and Zane?" Max asked.  
  
"Depends on how this goes, and then the prophecy." Jondy said, stretching her neck. "But now's not the time. Get your head in it. We fail here and we loose Faith." Jondy smirked, "No pun intended."  
  
Max smirked and nodded, steeling herself. She got out of the car and found a knife to use as her weapon.  
  
Jondy covered the car with a tarp. "If we get pinned at any time, we retreat to the car and then we get the hell out of here." She said. The others nodded. Jondy and Liz both pulled their hair up into pony-tails. Jondy pulled on her ski-cap to keep as much of her hair out of her eyes as possible.  
  
Once they were all geared up, the went and sat down on the series of crates that shielded the car. A little later the main doors opened and Buffy lead the crowd back in. Jondy's eyes did a quick count, they were short two. She got to her feet and signalled that only Faith was to move with her. The other two rose to their feet but hung back.  
  
Buffy and Willow and Xander came up. Willow and Xander flanking Buffy on either side. Xander held a semi-automatic rifle. It wasn't hard to tell by the way he held it that he knew how to use it and the fact that it was on safety was intentional.  
  
Jondy flipped her jacket open, she had a pair of handguns on either hip. She met Xander's eyes. She knew her guns much better than him and she wanted him to be VERY certain of that. Buffy stopped and eyed both Jondy and Faith. "What the hell are you?" She asked.  
  
"Genetically enhanced super-soldier." Jondy said. It had been decided that she would be the one to talk.  
  
"And you're not dead how?" Willow asked.  
  
"Healed by an alien." She answered.  
  
"And we're supposed to believe you, why?" Xander asked.  
  
Jondy moved with lightning speed and had her guns out and pointed at Willow and Xander before he could even un-safety his gun. "Believe what you want." She said before sliding her guns back into her holsters, "We're here to talk."  
  
"Give us Faith and we'll let you--." Buffy started.  
  
Jondy interrupted "Let us what? We are in control of the situation here."  
  
"I don't care what you are," Buffy said, "She's a criminal and she needs to be taken back into custody."  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, "I've had brothers do worse."  
  
"I can't let you walk out of here." Buffy insisted again.  
  
"Again with the 'let' thing. You're not in control here."  
  
"Faith will not go free."  
  
"Why the fuck not?" Jondy asked, really starting to get impatient.  
  
"Because it's wrong." Buffy said, trying to snap out and hit her. Before Jondy could move, Faith blocked Buffy's blow and delivered a swift kick to her ribs.  
  
Jondy peeled off and with a sweeping kick, knocked the gun from Xander's hand and as she turned, her fist connected heavily with Willow's face. The redhead fell, instantly out.  
  
Liz and Max blurred across the warehouse and split up to start fighting against the remaining members of the Scooby team.  
  
Jondy hit Xander a couple more times before she finally decided to end the fight and knock him out. She worked interference, keeping anyone else away from Buffy and Faith.  
  
The two circled each other, both in a fighting stance. Buffy watched Faith's even and calm breathing, "Cale said you're not even human, atleast you have an excuse right?"  
  
Faith chuckled, "Whatever you need to tell yourself."  
  
"You really are just a monster, all I got to do is put you back into your closet." Buffy said.  
  
"Keep talking, B. You're just sounding more and more like an ignorant bitch. But you know what, put me out of my misery. Shut up and fight me."  
  
Buffy launched out with a stream of blows and punches, each one easily blocked by Faith. Soon, Buffy's offensive turned to defence as Faith's speed and started to easily over-come her. The first blow that landed surprised Buffy, but then it was just one steady blow after another. By the time she felt each hit, another three had landed somewhere on her. And finally Buffy felt the weightlessness of being kicked through the air. She crashed into a pile of crates.  
  
Buffy shook her head, not realizing how long it'd been since she crashed into the crates. Long enough for all four of the X5's to be around her. She blinked and looked for her friends, but she only saw boots and tops of heads on the floor. The X5's had won. She tried to stand but she couldn't put any pressure on her arm or leg, both seeming to be broken or at the least, very painful. She tried to breathe in but that also hurt. She looked up at the girls, "You haven't won."  
  
Liz and Max both chuckled. Jondy smirked and shook her head. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I called the cops before we came." Buffy said, and almost as if on cue sirens began to wail.  
  
Jondy took off towards the car. Liz hurried after. "You're so cheep." Max said.  
  
Faith shook her head, "You can't win so you got to cheat." She reeled back and kicked Buffy in the head.  
  
There was a squeal as Jondy pulled up behind them. "NOW!" She ordered. Max and Faith climbed into the car and Jondy sped into the door, blowing into a hundred shards and out to the Seattle streets. 


End file.
